One Night Stand
by Gosha
Summary: -COMPLETE- He was a bartender in a club down town. He was known as a womanizer, bedding any girl on a daily basis. But when one particular girl comes along...will a one night stand be enough? GCC
1. Goku

**Geesh I have like three stories going right now, that aren't finished, and with this one there's four! Holy cow! Anyway…**

**A/N: He (Goku) was a bar tender at a popular club down town. He was known as a womaniser, sleeping with any girl on a daily basis. But when one particular girl comes along (Chichi)…will a one night stand be enough?**

**Let's find out…**

**Oh and I do not own DB/Z/GT it's owned by Akira Toriyama.**

**One Night Stand**

**Chapter 1**

It was five in the afternoon in the city of Tokyo. The day was warm and inviting, with no clouds in sight. The city was busy as usual, with workers and shoppers back and forth the streets. It was a peaceful and calm day, with immeasurable tranquillity. Well…for some people it was…

In a small apartment on the third floor, a young man was busy with a client.

"Oh Goku" She moaned aloud. He was thrusting into her at a fast pace, savouring the feel of her around his manhood. She was underneath him, with her legs circling his thin waist. His thrusts were getting harder and faster and his moans of pleasure were matching hers as his orgasm rose up to claim him.

"Kel-ly" he groaned as she screamed aloud, her orgasm taking control of her body. Pure ecstasy hit him when he came. Pure pleasure, pure bliss. He hadn't felt this good in a while.

He was heading into the centre of Tokyo by seven, walking down the street, hands in pockets. His baggy jeans hung at his ass, showing off his white boxer shorts. He was on his way to work, at a club called Mikoz. He had been working there for two years with Mike who owned the club. The two were bartenders, and they worked late into the night. Goku had to admit, Mike and he got on pretty good, in the time they were together. They had their fun and had a laugh at times. Every night down there was never the same.

He crossed the busy road within a group of people. He never really thought about how good his job was. Okay, it wasn't the best, but it kept food on the table and it paid the rent.

He walked down another street before the club came into view. Mike was probably already there, opening everything up and getting the drink out ready for a busy night.

"Yo Mikey!" Goku called as he entered the club.

"Hey Goku, where've you been? You're late" Mike replied, Goku dumped his black jacket behind the bar.

"Sorry, I was caught up" he said with a smile.

"Yeah…that's always your excuse" Mike replied with a chuckle, "Come on, get these beer pumps filled up. The beer barrels are in the back" Goku nodded and went through the door and into the cellar, retrieving one of the barrels.

By eight o'clock, the club was flooded with people. It didn't usually get this busy on a Wednesday night. Goku was pouring large amounts of Carlsberg and Guinness, along with Vodka Tonics. He was in the middle of making a cocktail when his eyes fell on a girl who was leaning over the counter opposite him. She was tall with deep blue eyes and long straight blonde hair. She was smiling at him and playing with her hair in a flirtatious way. Goku smirked back. Soon the blonde girl was accompanied by a dark haired girl who was slightly shorter and wore a tight fitting dress. They were talking about something girlie but she kept staring at Goku biting her lip in a seductive way. Goku smirked and gave her a wink. She giggled at him. She had a nice smile, and she sure was hot. He passed the cocktail to the awaiting clubber and walked over to her.

"So" he began leaning on the counter, "What would you like to drink?" he asked looking deep into her eyes with a playful stare. Her friend had walked off to flirt.

"How about some of you…mixed with some ice cream…and not forgetting…" she trailed off, leaning closer to him, "The whipped cream" she finished sensually. He licked his teeth, finally coming to a conclusion that he really liked this girl. He looked at his watch and smiled at her.

"You're lucky…my shift is over" he replied, noting it was twelve fifty seven. She smirked.

"Good, cause my room's free tonight" she said letting her finger trace a line over his lips. He returned the playfulness by twiddling with her hair.

"I'll be two minutes" he said before leaving her side and making for his jacket.

Her apartment door swung open as the two came stumbling in, their lips locked in a hungry and passionate pose. He kicked it shut with his foot and pushed her against the wall. She slipped off her heels, moaning into his mouth as he undone her dress at the back and pulled it down, letting it pool at her hips. His hands massaged her breasts roughly, getting moans of pleasure escaping from her mouth. He kicked of his boots and she undone his jeans, letting them fall to his ankles. They collapsed onto the bed, with him on top.

"So…" he moaned, as she dived her hand into his pants, "What did you say your name was?" she licked his lips.

"Jennie" she whispered, he smirked and began to suck at her collarbone.

"Don't you want to tell me your name?" she panted heavily. He looked up at her.

"Does that really matter right now?" he asked as he kicked his boxers off.

"Don't you want me to scream it when I come?" she seductively questioned. He bit his lip, completely turned on by her erotic behaviour.

"Then call me Goku" he said.

"Oh Goku" she moaned as he pushed him inside of her.

"Yeah…oh Jennie" he groaned as they began their intimacy.

**A short chapter, but they will get longer I promise! So how was that? Let me know okay? So please review! Got to know if it's good enough to continue! Thanks for reading!**

**Love Gosha xxx**


	2. The Girl

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama. **

**One Night Stand**

**Chapter 2**

It was late the next morning and Goku was heading into the quieter part of town where he worked part time every Thursday and Friday as a waiter. The place he worked in was a small café house which was situated next to the market at the end of Kobino Street. He entered the café through the door and the jingle of the bell could be heard.

"Ah! There you are!" Called a deep voice as he entered. Goku turned to look at Ben, the manager of the café. He was a large man, in his late forties, with a huge belly and greasy hair. Perfect for this job. Goku smiled and walked up to him. Ben shoved a cotton type piney in Goku's arms and snorted.

"Next time you're late, you'll be fired…understood?" he said roughly whilst wiping his nose.

"Of Course sir, as always" Goku replied with a smile. Okay, so the guy was a total jerk. But it got him money so Goku put up with him. It was only for a few hours, so it wasn't too bad. He placed the piney around his waist and got out his note pad to write down orders. He searched the small area for people who were waiting. He smiled when he saw three people at the end table, waiting to be served.

"And how may I help you?" Goku asked them as he reached their table.

"I'll have a milkshake" the one guy said.

"I'll have a triple cheese burger and a soda" the other said.

"And I'll have your ass for dinner you low class teenager" Goku laughed at him.

"Thanks Vegeta"

"No problem" he replied in that gruff voice of his. Goku sat down next to Vegeta to chat.

"So guys, what's happening in the world?" he asked them.

"Well", a tall man named Yamcha began, "Word is, coppers are starting to patrol the streets every night starting from Monday"

"What? Why?"

"Because of all the so called 'noise' we teenagers make"

"Stupid old relics. Just because they're old and wrinkly and can't have as much fun as us"

"Yeah…but here's some shocking news for ya" Krillin stated. He was a short guy with no hair, and best friends with Goku. Goku awaited the news.

"I heard…someone…is back in town"

"Someone? Who?" Goku asked. Vegeta sniggered.

"Camilla" Krillin said. Goku's happy face dropped. He sighed as if he was stressed.

"Yeah…shocking news" he sighed.

"Your ex huh?" Yamcha questioned with a smirk, "I didn't know you had girlfriends…I thought you just had flings"

"I've had girlfriends in the past"

"In the past"

"Yeah…just, haven't found a decent girl lately"

"Really?" questioned Vegeta, "Well, that's not what I heard. I was talking to Mike the other day. He said you went home with a wench" Goku's eyebrows shot up. His friends stared at him knowing he would blurt it our soon. He looked at them and smiled.

"Ooh…so you have got a GF?" Yamcha questioned.

"Spill Goku…you know you wanna" Goku sighed.

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Just another fling eh?" Yamcha asked with a smirk.

"Oh come on Yamcha. You're not exactly Mr. Goody toushoes. You roll them as often as you change your pants" Goku shot back.

"Well that hasn't been for a while" Krillin gave him a disgusted look, "No Krillin I meant laying a girl. I changed my pants yesterday. Anyway Goku, You lost your virginity when you were 16"

"You lost yours when you were 15"

"And your point is?"

"GOKU! GET YOUR ASS UP AND CLEAN THESE TABLES!" Ben ordered. Goku stood up with a sigh.

"If he ever talked to me like that, he wouldn't be known as Ben the man anymore" Vegeta threatened.

"Oh and how would he not be a man anymore?" Goku questioned.

"Because I'd rip off what makes him a man" Yamcha and Krillin chuckled furiously. Ben just gave them a dirty glare. Goku smiled and did what he was told and cleaned down the tables.

* * *

He had finished his shift by late afternoon, and headed home for a shower and a change of clothes. He reached his apartment, which was located on the second floor of a wore down accommodation. Unlocking his door, he ambled in, closing it with his foot as he did. It was a small apartment, yet big enough for him. It only had three rooms, all of which were small: a bathroom, a kitchen and the main lounge area. He chucked his jacket to the messy table, which was overloaded with magazines, cans, crisp packets and a few CDs. He kicked off his trainers and picked up the remote from his sofa bed. He turned on his stereo system and flung the remote onto the bed once more. The music of Will Smith played in the background as Goku shed his t-shirt and jeans. He turned on the shower and took off his boxers, and stepped in. It was cold, cooling of his hot exhausted body from the day's work. (Man that sounds hot…sorry…carry on) He washed himself before ambling out and changing into some clean clothes.

Before heading out for another night at Mikoz he sat on the wooden chair next to the window in the main room, Will Smith still playing in the background. He was soon joined by a small black and white cat which had jumped in from the window. Luckily the second floor wasn't far off the ground, and there were plenty of trees for the cat to climb on to get in.

"Hey Tibby…where have you been?" he asked the cat as he jumped up onto his lap. The cat purred as Goku stroked his soft fur.

"Gotta head out soon…the food is on the counter if you want it" Goku said to Tibby. The cat meowed, "You know, it would be a lot easier if you could understand me" Goku said, picking him up and walking into the small kitchen, setting the cat down on the counter. Tibby immediately began to eat the cat food. Goku smiled and stroked him once more.

"Catch you later" he said before grabbing his jacket and his keys and heading out.

* * *

He had been at Mikoz for two hours now, and the place was buzzing with clubbers. He also noticed that there were a lot of women here tonight.

One of the women happened to be the Miss Bulma Briefs, the executive of Capsule Corporation. Her blue hair swayed at her shoulder as she danced, and her short dress clung to her every curve. She was enjoying herself with her best friend who worked along side her at times. She had long black hair reaching her lower back that shined like the night sky when the lights shone on her. Her long jeans flared out as she moved and her heels clip clopped along with Bulma's as they stepped around.

"So Chi, what do you think of this place?" Bulma questioned her loudly. Chichi could barely hear her.

"It's not too bad" she shouted back.

"No too bad! This place is one of the best clubs in this area"

"I was only kidding"

"Good…you know I wouldn't take you anywhere that wasn't good enough" Bulma shouted with a wink. Chichi laughed.

An hour had passed since the two arrived and Bulma was already flirting and dancing around with a guy she just met. The song wasn't ideal for Chichi so she tapped Bulma telling her she was going to get another drink.

She reached the bar after a great struggle and waited to be served. Goku was giving a man a drink when he saw her. His breath was caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was beautiful…stunning. Like an Angel from above. He hadn't seen somebody so beautiful in all of his life. He nodded at her.

"Oh, a Vodka and Tonic please" she said. He grasped a glass. He looked at her.

"So what is a pretty thing like you doing in here all alone?" okay, maybe one of the cheesiest chat up lines of all time, but hey, it had worked before.

"I'll have you know, I am not one to fall for such charm" Goku pulled a face to show he was shocked, "I'm here with my best friend if you must know" she said pointing behind her. He followed the direction of her pointing finger, "The one with blue hair" she finished.

"Oh yes…I see her" he said handing her the drink.

"You look a little young to be working in here" she suddenly said. He leant on the counter and smiled.

"20 next month" he said. She raised her eyebrows.

"20 you say? I guess looks can be deceiving" she said taking a sip from her drink.

"Never judge a book by its cover" he replied.

"Okay then" she said putting down her drink, "How old would you say I was?"

"Ooh…39?" she slapped his arm playfully, "Alright, how about……17?"

"Close"

"18?"

"19 next month" she replied.

"Next month? What date?"

"17th"

"20th" he replied. She smiled. She took another sip and watched her friend dancing.

"She's a lucky girl you know?"

"And why is that?"

"She may have her flings, but she always finds a great guy. She always blows them off…but they were always nice guys"

"You haven't a nice guy?" he asked her. She turned to look at him.

"No…I haven't…but I'll let you know when I do" she said before drinking up the rest of her drink, flashing him a wink and walking off. He let out a breath as she walked off. What a woman he thought. He hadn't encountered one like her before. Usually the girls he had fell for him right then and there, but her…she wasn't foolish. She wouldn't fall into his trap…not easily.

"Hey!" came an angry call from his right, disturbing his thoughts, "Fill me up would ya?"

"Yeah……I'm coming" he moaned as he refilled the guy's glass.

* * *

The next day was cold and gloomy in Goku's view. The clouds were taking over the sky causing a grey color to spread. It was a miserable morning. He was heading into the market place down the opposite side of Tokyo where he got his shopping. Poor Tibby was in need of some cat food. Poor Goku was in need of some curry.

Before the market he entered the small corner shop. He walked straight up to the back to grab four tins of cat food and then to the front to pay. Leaving the shop he went down to the market where he met up with Husan, an Indian who owned one of the market stalls. He always had the best curry food behind him in his microwave meal curry shop. He picked up a few of them and made his way home.

As he passed the corner shop again, he stopped and ran back. His eyes had caught a familiar figure, chatting away to the till lady. It was that girl he met at Mikoz the other night. He swallowed and looked her body up and down. She was wearing a smart skirt and jacket over what looked like a white blouse. She had obviously been to work this morning. She bid her goodbye to the woman and left the shop. When she came outside, Goku was sat against one of the bollards.

"You seem to be stalking me" he said as he stood up. She turned around and a smile slowly curved on her lips.

"Or rather you're stalking me" she joked. He walked by her side as they went up the street.

"So" he began, "It seems we have a few things in common"

"Really? And what are they?"

"Same birthday month, same liking for a Vodka and Tonic, and same reasons to shop" he said pointing at the cat food she had bought.

"Oh no, this isn't my shopping" she said, "It's my friend's. I've just finished work and I'm heading back so I picked them up for her"

"Oh…shame" he said.

"So, where are you heading?"

"Home…then work"

"You're working at Mikoz this early in the day?"

"No I work down town at a place called Ben's Burger bar. Just some cheap old café…but it pays the rent"

"Yeah I guess it does" she said. They came to the end of the road, "Well, this is my stop" she said before crossing, "See you round tiger" she said before walking off.

"Yeah, see you" he replied in a whisper.

Once he got home he chucked his jacket on the bed and went into the kitchen. Tibby soon ran in, meowing as he went.

"Okay, okay…I'll feed ya now" Goku said as he opened the draw to find the cat fork. He opened the tin and scraped the food into the cat's bowl. Before he knew it, Tibby delved his head in and ferociously cleaned up the plate.

"I guess you're hungry" Goku said, watching him eat the last few bits. He departed from the kitchen after putting his curry in the microwave and pressing 7 minutes and walked into the main room. He collapsed on the bed feeling a little weary, yet some what confused. He didn't want to brag, but girls usually fell for him from just his smile. But for some reason, this girl was hard to get. He sighed as Tibby jumped on the bed next to him, licking his paws in the process.

"I don't even know her name" he said, talking to himself more than the cat, "How stupid huh? I really like her, yet I don't know her name" he sighed; maybe he could ask his friends tomorrow about it. He was going to get her, he knew that. He just needed some time.

**Getting good? Getting bad? Or just plain old crap anyway? Let me know in a review! I have one more chapter on the way (no there's not only one more, but I'm going to do some more revision and catch up on my other fics) so let me know how it's going k?**

**Later!**


	3. Desperate

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama. **

**One Night Stand**

**Chapter 3**

It was noon at Ben's Burger Bar, and as usual, Goku was working hard cleaning down tables and taking orders. Yamcha and Krillin had just pooped in, so after bringing them their milkshakes and burgers, he sat down with them for five minutes.

"So…any sign of Cam yet?"

"Camilla? Nut" Goku replied, not really interested by that. Krillin took a bite into his burger before speaking.

"So, working at Mikoz tonight?"

"No…this guy called Brad's doing it tonight" "Besides I wanna spend time with my cat" Krillin and Yamcha laughed at him.

"So…how are things with the ladies?" Yamcha asked him before taking a slurping sip from his banana milkshake (ooh, I could drink one of them right now)

"Okay…I guess…" he moaned resting his chin on the table in a depressing way.

"Hey what's up?" Yamcha asked suddenly worried.

"Yeah Goku…you don't usually have a problem with the ladies. What's wrong now?" Krillin pondered.

"Well now I have a problem!" he sighed and smacked his forehead on the table.

"So what is the problem? I mean, aren't there any good girls out there?"

"No it's not that…you see…there is this girl…"

"Ah I see…so you do have a liking for a special someone?" Krillin smirked.

"Yeah…badly…I mean, I've tried everything…I've flashed her my trademark smile, flirted with her and talked to her and everything, yet she still won't fall for me"

"You're in over your head pal…great girls do like a little more than that"

"Like what?" Goku questioned urgently.

"Well, girls like romance"

"Romance?" Goku questioned. To Yamcha and Krillin, his expression seemed confused as if the word was alien to him.

"Yeah romance" "Girls like all that candle light dinner and champagne and the gifts and the flowers…girls love that romantic crap!"

"All that just to get a girl to sleep with you!" Goku whined. _Man, girls are more complicated than I thought_

"Afraid so" Yamcha said.

"Oh man…I really really like her…she's so hot…and pretty and perfect and…oh Kami I really want her" he cried.

"Then take her out to dinner" Krillin suggested munching on his burger.

"I guess I could. I might see her at Mikoz" he said suddenly smiling.

"You go get her you dog" Krillin said with a wink.

"You know what Krillin…I think I will" Goku replied standing up and finishing the last hour of his shift.

It was seven in the evening and Goku had just walked into Mikoz. He wasn't working tonight; instead, he was on a mission to find the girl he was very attracted to. He was so desperate to find her and ask her on a date. He wondered if she would go out with him. What if she didn't like him? But she had to…right? He pushed through the dancing crowd and made his way to the bar. Mike smiled at him.

"Hey Goku, what are you doing here? You clubbing?" Mike asked.

"You could say that" Goku returned.

"What will it be?" Mike asked, getting a glass out ready.

"He'll have a Vodka and Tonic" a female voice said. Goku turned to look at her and nearly screamed in joy.

"What? Can't a girl order a drink around here?" Chichi asked looking up at him. He just smiled, still in shock.

"Make that two Mike"

"So, how come you're not behind the bar?" she asked leaning back on the bar, letting her rounded breasts stick out. Goku began to imagine dirty thoughts, "Hello?" she questioned, noticing what he was staring at.

"Sorry what were you saying?" he asked. _Darn it I better watch myself or I'll get myself in deep water._

"I was saying, how come you aren't working tonight?"

"Oh, I don't work every night. Brad works some nights"

"Must be nice to have a break huh?"

"Yep…I love spending time with Tibby" he said.

"Tibby?"

"Yeah, he's my cat"

"You have a cat? How cute"

"You think?"

"Yeah, Bulma, my room mate, she sometimes brings her dad's cat over with us since her dad doesn't have much time for her, so its nice taking care of her"

"What's her name?"

"Princess"

"Her dad named her princess…no offence but that's just weird having a guy name his cat princess"

"Why?"

"Because it is. It's like me naming my cat fluffy" She giggled at him. Mike handed them their drinks.

"So what time are you planning to head home?" he asked her after a sip from his drink.

"Soon…how about you?" she returned in a flirtatious manner. _Well, at least she's flirting back._

"Yeah…soon" he replied, watching her gulp her drink down in one, "Something tells me we're gonna need a few more of those" he said.

An hour later, the two exited the club and they were walking along the street alone.

"So, what did you say your name was?" he asked her.

"Chichi…" she said shaking his hand, "Chichi King" She finished.

"Goku…Goku Son" He returned. She smiled.

"So, where do you live?" he asked.

"And why would you want to know that?"

"Cause I wanna walk you home. It's a big world out here. So full of danger"

"Quite the comedian huh?" she asked giggling at him.

"No I'm being serious. Someone could come along and…and rape you, or steal your purse"

"Nothing much to steal in there I'm afraid" she replied. They chattered on for several more minutes, telling the other how long they had been living around the area and what they thought about it.

"So you've basically lived here all your life"

"Uh huh" he replied. She stopped at an apartment block that looked A LOT better than his.

"Well, this is it" she said looking up at him, "Thanks for walking me home. It was really nice of you" she said opening the door.

"Would you like me to walk you to your room?" he asked sweetly.

"All the way to the top floor?"

"Sure if you wanna"

"No its okay. I'm a big girl…I can handle myself" she said with a smile as went in. He swallowed, now was the chance to ask her on a date.

"Um Chi?" "Can I call you Chi?" She turned to look at him.

"Sure"

"I was wondering…Chi…uh…maybe if…you're not busy one night…"

"Are you asking me on a date?" she questioned getting closer.

"Y-es" he replied. She smiled, "Would you…like to?" there was a few seconds of silence.

"Sure why not? Pick me up at seven" she said before walking in.

"Okay! Oh! And what's your room number?"

"Can't you figure it out for yourself?" she asked seductively before flashing him a devilish smile and walking upstairs. He just stood there, speechless, shocked and completely turned on.

"What a woman" he whispered. He silently cheered in his head and put his hands in his pockets. All he did was think of her…all the way home.

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you liked this chapter! And if your wondering...her room number is 666! She falshed him a devilsih smile...get it?Promise there will be plenty of romance in the next chap, and a certain someone will be visiting Goku…**

…"_What do you want?" he snapped._

"_Now that's no way to treat your girlfriend" she said leaning on the counter next to him. He looked at her._

"_My Ex girlfriend" he corrected._

"_You'll change your mind" she whispered erotically. He leant on his elbows and got closer to her._

"_Really? And how is that?" he asked in a foul tone. _

"_You'll see"…_

**See ya next time! Love you all and please don't forget to vote! VOTE? Where the hell did that come from…I meant review! Hehe…**

**Love Gosha xxx**


	4. The Date

**A/N: I do not own DB/Z/GT. It is owned by Akira Toriyama. I also had to mention that I did get the name for my club 'Mikoz' from myself. I did not steal it. I read a story from Annie Bacchie and she mentioned 'Miko's' which is spelt different. I just wanted you to know Annie and everybody that I did not steal that name. Thanks**

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi: **Thanks for the review Chichi! I'm glad you liked it and here's the update!

**Lone Saiyan Woman**: Interesting making Goku a man hoe heh? Glad you like the idea! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TandM**: You loved it? YOU LOVED IT! Wow thanks a bunch...phew, chill Gosha...chill. Thank you for the review! Much appreciated!

**Wolf:** You want more? Here's more! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Shadowhawk00**: Hi there shadowhawk! Thank you for the review. I'm glad your loving it so far so here's the next chapter and i hope you love this one to!

**One Night Stand**

**Chapter 4: The date**

Goku entered the apartment that he walked her home to the other night. He decided to take the lift, making it quicker to reach the top floor. Once he ambled out of the elevator he walked down the never ending corridor, searching for her room. After a few more doors, he came to room 666. He smiled and knocked on the door.

"Oh my God! Chi he's here!" Bulma squealed. Chichi gasped, not quite ready yet.

"Tell him I'll be five minutes!" she shouted as she ran back into her bathroom. Bulma smirked and opened the door. When she opened it and saw Goku standing there, who was drop dead gorgeous might she add, her mouth fell open.

"She told me you were gorgeous, but boy was she right" Bulma said looking him up and down.

"Thanks…is she ready yet or no?"

"You can come on in…she'll be done in five minutes" Bulma replied, letting him come in.

"Nice place you have here…not too shabby at all" Goku stated, hands in pockets. Bulma had to admit, he was hot. Especially in what he was wearing. He wore black trousers, dark trainers and a white shirt which wasn't done all the way up, revealing what lay beneath. Bulma bit her lip. She smiled at him.

"So where are you from?" she asked, taking some lip stick out of her bag and rolling it over her lips professionally in the mirror.

"Oh not far from here. I live in a small apartment just up the road"

"Chi tells me that you work at Mikoz"

"Yeah, been working there for two years"

"I have to say, its one of the best clubs I've ever been to" she said, popping her lipstick back in her bag, "My gosh is that the time?" she almost screamed.

"Chi! I have to get going now so have fun and I'll see you later" she said giving Goku a wink. He smiled back at her…nervously…and took a little stroll around the room, taking a closer examination.

"So how long have you lived here?" he asked, picking up a photo frame with a picture of her and Bulma in it.

"Gosh, about three years now"

"Three years" he repeated as he set the frame back down, "It's a nice place" he said.

"Thanks" she said entering the room. When his eyes caught the sight of her, he was stunned. She looked beautiful.

Her long black glistening hair was down and flowing around her shoulders like individual steaks from an angel. She wore a black tight fitting dress that reached her knees, with a low neck line creating a cleavage. Her feet were heightened by her black strappy stilettos, or her hooker heels as Bulma would call them….she was just perfection in his eyes.

"So…what do you think?" she asked huskily. He liked the tone of her voice so he crept closer.

"I think you look…outstandingly beautiful" he said honestly. She smiled pleased with his response.

"I'm glad" she said with a giggle and headed for the door. He followed and opened it for her.

"Ladies first"

"Well thank you. You're quite the gentleman after all" she replied walking out. He shrugged and closed the door, following her down the hallway.

* * *

He took her to a place called Valentino's down the busy part of Tokyo. It was a formal place, fit for royalty Chichi thought. They sat on a table, far away from anybody else where they could be alone to talk. 

"So", she began, "how are things at the burger bar?" she asked, smiling at him. He leant his elbows on the table to edge closer.

"There fine I guess. Nothing much has changed…basically the same thing everyday. I swear I nearly got fired the other day"

"Really? How?" she asked, copying his position and edging closer to him.

"Well, my friends usually come in there for lunch or just to say hi and keep me company basically. And as always, I go and sit with them for five minutes to chat, but I always try and do it when my boss, Ben isn't looking. I always end up getting caught. He threatened to fire me the other day…it was a close call" he said.

"Wow, quite the rebel aren't you? I'd like to meet your friends one day" she suggested, taking a sip from her glass of white wine.

"Yeah, maybe you will meet them one day" he said, smiling warmly at her. She giggled at him.

"What's so funny?" he questioned oddly.

"You are what's funny. You're nothing at all like I expected" she said.

"Really? So, how did you expect me to be?"

"A complete loser…someone who only cares about himself, someone who loves himself and takes pride in what he wears"

"You honestly thought that?" she nodded, "okay, I'm not a loser, I don't just care about myself…I care about my friends to-"

"-Just your friends?" she suddenly questioned.

"I suppose you can have an exception" he said. She reached forward and punched his arm playfully.

"Carry on" she said.

"Okay, I do not love myself! I am not that sad! And…I do take pride in what I wear actually. I mean, you gotta look good at times right?"

"Right" she responded with a smile.

Dinner was soon served, which tasted beautiful as far as Chichi was concerned. They enjoyed having dinner together and laughed and joked now and then. She even fed him some of hers and vice versa, which she found very romantic.

By the time Goku had paid the bill, it was around nine o'clock. They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and back to her apartment.

They reached her floor ten minutes after and he walked her up to her door.

"Listen", she said as they were walking, "I would let you come in, but my room mate is there and she kind of gets cranky and well she just won't leave you alone for a while because I've only just met you and-"

"-Its okay" he interrupted gently, "Maybe some other time. I'll call you yeah?" He finished, leaning against the doorframe, closer to her than he had ever been before. She nodded and smiled lightly and peered up into his onyx eyes. They were so beautiful and so full of mystery…a mystery she hoped she'd solve soon. He leaned in closer, his eyelids becoming heavy. She got the concept and closed her eyes to as he brushed his lips gently across hers.

The soft kiss lasted for eternity so she thought, soon turning passionate as he cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her deeper. She stifled a soft moan as his tongue entered her territory to play with hers. Their tongues danced for several seconds until they broke apart for breath. He smiled at her and rubbed her nose with his.

"See you round tiger" he said with a whisper. He then walked off, hands in pockets towards the elevator. She stared at his backside, which was pretty nice she noted, before walking into her apartment. Once inside she chucked her keys on the table and took off her strapped shoes.

"Hey you" a sleepy Bulma greeted. Chichi was in disbelief when she saw her. She was dressed in a guy's t-shirt and socks.

"Oh God Bulma, what poor guy have you brought home this time?" Chichi questioned standing up.

"Oh just some guy from this club, but he's hot…a biker you know…called Ben"

"Right" Chichi replied with sarcasm in her voice.

"So" Bulma began, taking her best friend's hands to pull her on the couch with her, "How did it go?"

"It was…nice"

"Nice? Just nice? He's one hell of a hot totty! Did you see his ass?" Bulma asked.

"Yes Bulma I saw his ass"

"It's lush…anyway, let's change the subject. Where did he take you?"

"Valentino's"

"Not a bad place for a first date. Did he have good manners?"

"Reasonably"

"Was he romantic?"

"Quite"

"Did he kiss you?" Chichi hesitated and smiled excitingly.

"I take that as a yes!" Bulma screamed, but calmed down when she realised Ben was still asleep, "So what was it like?"

"Very nice" Chichi replied.

"Was it _just_ a kiss, or a little more than that?"

"Well if putting his tongue in my mouth is a little more…"

"Oh Chi!" Bulma screamed getting all excited, "So you gonna see him again?"

"He said he'd call me! I gave him my number when we had dinner"

"Promising" Bulma implied. Chichi yawned and stood up.

"Well, I think I'll turn in for the night"

"Yeah, me to" Bulma added walking towards her room, "Make sure you dream of him"

"I will" she said as she closed her door.

* * *

The next night was just around the corner. Goku was working at Mikoz tonight and the crowd was wild. He watched a few dancers as he poured a Vodka and Coke and handed it to a young blonde haired guy who was laughing with his mates. He was about to go and get a cloth to wipe down the end counter when a voice caught his attention. 

"So, am I going to get served or what?" she demanded. When he looked at her, he sighed.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Now that's no way to treat your girlfriend" she said leaning on the counter next to him. He looked at her.

"My Ex girlfriend" he corrected.

"You'll change your mind" she whispered erotically. He leant on his elbows and got closer to her.

"Really? And how is that?" he asked pretending to be interested.

"You'll see"…she trailed off, placing her full strawberry tasted lips on his. After a few seconds she pulled away and walked off. He stood there, quite shocked by her actions, but resumed to retrieve a cloth, the kiss still playing on his mind.

* * *

He finished his shift thirty minutes later and ambled out of the back entrance. Pulling on his jacket he walked down the short alleyway, past all the bins and graffiti walls. Walking out onto the pavement he was soon joined by a familiar person. 

"Took your time" she said.

"What do you want Cam?" he asked briefly looking at her. She was wearing a tight denim jacket with a cleavage revealing top that didn't cover her belly button, exposing her piercing. He forgot how good her figure was.

"I wanted to see you. Is there a problem with that?"

"Why do you want to see me Cam? I told you it's over"

"Why Goku?" she asked, standing in front of him to make him stop, "Why is it over?"

"Why? What a stupid question! You totally made out with some guy at that party and right in front of me" he said, pushing her out of the way.

"Oh come on Goku, I was drunk! You said you forgave me anyway!"

"Really? Then what about the week after before you moved away and you were caught in bed with some colored guy by your best friend, who happened to be his girlfriend! You weren't drunk them!" he shouted. She stopped him again.

"I'm sorry for that. Look, I don't know why I did that. Okay, actually I do. I did that because for over a week, maybe even longer, you didn't make love to me once"

"I wonder why" he said carrying on walking.

"I felt rejected Goku. I felt you didn't want me anymore, and I felt you didn't love me"

"It doesn't mean you can go and sleep with somebody else!" he yelled, stopping himself this time.

"You mean…you didn't love me?" she asked sounding hurt.

"Of course I loved you, I was just…really angry at you" he said.

"Do you still love me?" she asked getting closer. He paused and looked at her, "Do you Goku?"

"Okay, I admit…I still have…feelings for you…but it's not love. Not anymore" he said, walking past one of the houses.

"Goku" she said grasping his arm, "Do you want to come in for a while? Milk and cookies maybe?" she said. He looked at the house, guessing it was her new one and he sighed.

"Milk and cookies?"

"Double chocolate chip" she said. He chuckled lightly.

"Sure why not" he muttered silently as he followed her in. She smirked and sniggered, knowing that tonight…she'd have him where she wanted…

**Hiya people! Thank you for the reviews, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Ruining my bad reputation this slacking ay? Hope you liked this chapter and here's a little taster of what's to happen next time…**

…_She took his hand and led him to the sofa and sat down with him. Their eyes met and she quickly leaned in for a kiss._

"_Cam" he gasped._

"_Don't you want me?" she whispered, her nose nudging his. He closed his eyes and kissed her, gently, soon letting passion take control…_

**Gosha xxx**


	5. Doing What's Right

**A/N: I do not own DB/Z/GT. It's owned by Akira Toriyama.**

**Thank you so very much for the Reviews!**

**Goku's Little Sister**: Hey there and thank you for the review! You'll find out what they'll do in this chappie so hope you enjoy it! You have a dirty mind? You and me both girl (so my friends say to) but what you were thinking wasn't that dirty so don't panic k?

**Wolf**: You want more Wolf? Here's more. Thank you for reviewing!

**Zahraa**: hi there…you think I'm making him cheat? Do you think I'm that evil? Read and find out…

**TandM**: This is one of your favourite stories? Really? Wow, I feel so cool…is that right to feel cool? Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope you find this chapter interesting to!

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi**: Hiya girl! Thanks for the review but you don't like Goku? He's not that much of a looser, he's going to get better, I promise!

**Lone Saiyan Woman**: Hi and thank you for reviewing! Yeah, Cam is a little bitch and I can see you already know what she's up to! You'll find out if he cheats or not in this chapter!

**Oznerol**: Hey and thanks for reading and reviewing!

**To everybody who just read**: Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**OKAY! EVERYONE MUST READ THIS**! This is referring to **_Fubuplayer2005's _**review About what I said in the previous chapter 'some coloured guy' I feel as though I need to point out what I meant. Some people might get offended by this and take it the wrong way and that is not what I want or what I intended. Goku was just saying 'some coloured guy', you know like you'd say… 'some guy'. He wasn't being racist, besides I'm completely against that. Being racist is just disgusting and cold-hearted so please! Please don't take it that way. Thank you for pointing it out **_Fubuplayer2005 _**and I hope you all understand. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

One Night Stand

Chapter 5: Doing What's Right

* * *

Opening the door to her small house, Camilla let Goku walk inside. Smirking, she closed the door and followed him in. Goku stood next to the TV and looked around. It was a nice place, quite big to. Large sofas, TV, table, kitchen just down the hall and what looked like a small bathroom next to the front door. Not a bad place at all.

"So what do you think?" she suddenly asked as if reading his mind.

"Its not a bad place actually. You've done good to get a place like this"

"Well, after all those modelling shoots I did, I had money to blow"

"Yeah, how did the modelling go?" he asked her.

"Pretty good actually. The reason why I moved back up here is because they've asked me to star in this photo shoot for a woman's magazine. The place I gotta go is just a few blocks from here"

"Wow…looks like you are living your dream" he silently said. She nodded slowly.

"So, you want anything to drink?"

"Sure if you want"

"What do you want? A Vodka maybe?"

"You know me well" Goku said with a smile.

"Of course I do. I was your girlfriend for two years" she said, staring right at him. He tried to focus his gaze from hers, but he couldn't help it. The way she stared at him just couldn't be ignored.

She put down her small handbag and gravely walked up to him. Her body was just inches from his, and so was her face. Her Brown eyes burned into his black depths as she took her soft fingers and stroked his strong chin delicately. Goku didn't react in any way, which made Cam guess he wasn't too bothered. She removed her fingers and bit her lip. She took his hand and led him to the sofa and sat down with him. Their eyes met and she quickly leaned in for a kiss.

"Cam" he gasped.

"Don't you want me?" she whispered, her nose nudging his. He closed his eyes and kissed her, gently, soon letting passion take control.

Their mouths moved furiously together, moans and groans coming out of both mouths. Her tongue soon invaded his hot mouth and he replied by battling his with hers. She pushed him down onto his back and straddled him, removing his shirt at the same time. Pulling her lips from his she threw the top to the ground, and began to hungrily kiss his chest. He moaned against her as she latched onto his nipple with her teeth, her tongue darting out to play with the pierced ring that hung there. His hands lifted up her skirt and massaged her backside, having moans evacuate her mouth.

She undid his belt whilst their mouths met fiercely once more. Roughly she began to rub herself against him, making him lay back and moan. She smiled wickedly, knowing she had him where she wanted. She rubbed him some more before reaching into his pants.

But she was suddenly stopped when he grasped her hands with his. He looked up at her seriously and sighed.

"I can't do this" he said. She seemed confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be with you like this anymore Cam"

"Yes you do. I heard the way you were moaning. You do want this…and you do want me" she whispered huskily as she went to delve into his pants once more. He stopped her again and pushed her off. Standing up he did up his zip and tied his belt back round.

"Goku what are you doing?" she almost demanded.

"I don't want to do this" he said, not looking at her. He picked up his shirt and pulled it on.

"Why!" she shouted.

"Because I'm with somebody"

"What?" she asked in a dangerous whisper.

"I'm dating someone okay" she was a tad jealous at this.

"So what? You always end up fucking someone else, so why don't you just come here and fuck me"

"Don't talk like that Cam. I had a serious relationship with you once and never cheated on you. I can do the same with her"

"Goku, you are a womanizer and you know it" "Okay so we had a long relationship that was a long time ago like you said. Since then, you have been a complete male slag"

"And you'd know a lot about being a slag wouldn't you" he spat, moving for the door. He went to open it when she called him.

"Listen, look…Goku, I'm sorry I cheated on you…if this is what it's all about…"

"It's not about that Cam. It's about me"

"What about you?"

"I want to change Cam. I want to be…somebody. I want to…love…somebody"

"But you loved me"

"Stop referring to that. _We_ are over. I want to make things happen between me and her…I want it work" he said, looking into space. Camilla's veins were boiling.

"I'm sorry Cam, but I can't do this" he finished as he left her house and quietly closed the door.

She sat there, veins boiling and temper rising. After a few intense seconds she let it all out in a high pitched furious scream. She hated him! She hated the bastard! He was all hers until some bitch turned up in his life. She was going to find out who she was and she was going to rip her life apart. She smirked at this.

* * *

Goku walked down the hallway of the third floor and pulled out his key to his room. Wandering in he kicked the door shut with his foot and chucked his keys onto the now tidy table. Chucking his coat to the sofa bed he yawned and went out into the kitchen to grab himself a drink of milk. When he came back in he heard a faint meow.

He turned to the window and saw Tibby sat on the outside window sill crying. Goku forgot o open it before he left. He quickly ran over and opened it, careful not to knock the poor cat off.

"Hey boy…sorry I locked you out" Goku said to the cat as it jumped in. Goku chuckled and closed the window half way and went to sit on the bed. The cat immediately jumped up onto his lap and sniffed around at his drink.

"You know what this is don't you" Goku said with a giggle as the cat began to lick the insides of the cup. Goku pulled a plate from under the bed and poured some milk into it. Setting it down again his cat began to drink it. Goku smiled and sat back and like a nightly ritual he began to think. Boy, he was very close to having sex with Cam. Just inches away. He would have liked to…very much…I mean, he was craving for sex. He hadn't had it in weeks…months! BUT…

He wanted Chichi…

He wanted her and her only. She was amazing…so beautiful, so fun and just…everything he could possibly like in a girl. It had been so long since he was in a good relationship to. But ever since Cam cheated on him, he just didn't trust girls anymore…she totally broke his heart…

But with Chichi…he could feel trust, he could feel devotion. He really liked her in everyway. He sighed and stroked his cat gently. He was doing what was right, he knew that. Leaving Cam and not forgiving her was the right thing to do, and so was being faithful to Chichi. Maybe being a womanizer was a bad reputation, but he got to know people, he got to know what girls were like. He could tell just by the look of a girl if they were trustworthy or not…

…and Chichi was…

**Corny ending but there we go. Will not be updating for two weeks because I'm going to Spain on holiday so I hope you review and tell me what you think! And you all thought i'd make him cheat! I'm not that cruel, Gosh, G/CC are my fave couple...why would i do that? (evil grin)**

**Thank you to everybody who has read and reviewed and I'll see you round!**

**Gosha xxx**


	6. Thoughts

_**Hi guys! An update at last! Thank you all so much for the previous reviews! Much appreciated by far!**_

**One Night Stand**

**Chapter 6: Thoughts**

Morning had come and the annoying birds were squawking outside of Goku's window. He cursed them as he sat up, his eyes tired and half closed. He stood up and stomped over to the window and opened it. He angrily screamed at them, and threw a bottle towards them. He growled and closed the window, happy they had gone.

"Darn seagulls!" he muttered, "They should be at the beach, not at my bloody window!" he decided going back to bed was pointless. He would have to get up in an hour or so anyway. He sighed and scratched his belly before ambling into the bathroom, trying not to fall over the junk that lay upon the floor. He seriously needed to clean it up, but he was the only one living there, so who cared? Vegeta, believe it or not was the only one who cared about cleanliness. His apartment which he shared with his brother Tebale was always clean, and mostly tidy. Stupid…

After a quick refreshing shower, Goku walked back into the main room, nothing covering up his body. He stood, wet, tanned and totally naked as he tried to remember where he put his light blue jeans. He soon remembered and pulled them up from underneath his jacket.

He was dressed within minutes and made himself some toast before heading to the door. Before he left his room he opened the window slightly for Tibby to get in and he had left some cat food on the counter as usual.

He was heading down a few blocks to meet up with Vegeta and Krillin. Yamcha was at work and so they decided to go and hang out down town somewhere.

"So…" Krillin began, "Did you take her on a date after?" Goku only just remembered he hadn't seen any of his friends since he asked them for advice.

"Yeah, I took her down Valentino's"

"Not bad" Krillin said.

"Enough about that…give us the dirty details!" Vegeta said with a smirk. Goku laughed.

"Sorry guys, nothing much happened"

"What? After all that? Not even a kiss?"

"Yeah we made out for a few seconds, but that was it"

"Well, it was something" Krillin guessed.

"Was it good?" questioned Vegeta.

"Oh yeah, very good. She totally turned me on"

"Oh…that's good. But I uh…heard Cam was heading your way last night"

"Oh her…she invited me to her house when I left Mikoz. She tried to shag me, but I refused and left"

"Wow…you refusing a fuck…that's a first" Vegeta noted.

"Oh come on guys…I'm trying to sort my life out. I have a job…2 in fact…they're shit but they're keeping me alive…but I'm sick of being this…whore I'm shown as. I admit I wrongly take advantage of girls, but now…I'm changing"

"I'm lost" Krillin uttered.

"What I'm saying is…I'm finished with my womanizer life. It's over now…I want to settle down with somebody…have a decent relationship. Me and Chi…we have so much in common…we enjoy each other's company…we totally get along" "I want to try and make this work"

"Well good luck with that" Vegeta sniggered.

"Yeah thanks for the encouragement Vegeta" Goku spat.

* * *

Chichi was out down the mall with Bulma today. They were having fun, grabbing bargains from the sales racks. Chichi was looking at a particular dress and admiring it when Bulma went into the changing room.

"That's a pretty dress" a female voice exclaimed. Chichi turned around to look at the woman. She had never seen her before…she looked like a slut with the amount of make up she wore…and could those trousers get any tighter?

"Yeah, its nice isn't it?" Chichi replied nicely.

"I think it would look great on you. You know, it's hard to find dresses that are perfect. I find it hard to find the perfect dress" she said standing next to Chichi and looking through the rack to.

"Yeah, I guess"

"I 'm Camilla" the woman said, putting out her hand for Chichi to shake it.

"Hi, I'm Chichi" she replied, shaking Camilla's hand.

"Word says you are dating Goku" Chichi seemed surprised.

"Who told you that?"

"People"

"Well, we went on a date the other night…" Chichi hesitated.

"Let me guess, he hasn't called you yet? There's a surprise" she snorted. Chichi became anxious.

"What do you mean?"

"I hate to tell you this, but he don't care about you or any other girl"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Why? Because he is a womanizer. Chichi, I'm sorry but, he doesn't love people. He flirts; he beds them then goes before they wake up. I've even heard that he gives fake names to"

"I don't believe you" Chichi said getting quite angrily before storming off. Frustratingly Cam stomped her feet and walked off in the opposite direction.

"I'll get you bitch" she cursed.

* * *

Down Ben's Burger bar, Goku was sat with Vegeta and Krillin as always. Ben was no where to be seen so Goku decided to chat.

"So you gonna ring her?"

"Yeah, I was planning to tonight"

"Where you gonna take her this time?" asked Krillin.

"Yes, and what are you going to do to her?" Vegeta questioned. Goku smirked.

"Not sure yet. Hopefully she'll end up sleeping with me!"

"You horny bastard you" Vegeta mumbled.

"GOKU!" came a loud yell. Goku immediately stood up, knowing who it was.

"Yes Ben?"

"Firstly you address me as Boss! Secondly, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I GOT TO TELL YOU TO GET YOUR ASS UP AND WORK!"

"Quite a few times…_boss_"

"Are you mocking me boy?" he questioned Goku angrily.

"You know what…yes I am" Goku took off his apron and handed it to Ben with his name tag on it, "Keep it Ben…I quit!" Goku said casually, walking out of the bar. Vegeta and Krillin were laughing as they walked out behind him, leaving Ben looking shocked.

* * *

Entering his messed up apartment he chucked down his keys and wallet…somewhere and stretched his arms. Though not tired, his body felt a little sleepy from the walk about today. Not to mention he fired himself at Ben's.

"Oh well, shit place anyhow" he grunted. He sat on his sofa bed and turned to look at his alarm clock…it was three o'clock exactly. He then saw the phone…should he ring her?

He sighed after a moment and picked it up. Reaching into his draw he pulled out a piece of paper with her number on it and called her apartment. The answering machine came on. He sighed. A message would be okay he guessed. He waited for the beep.

'Beep'

"Hey Chi, its Goku. Just wondering how you are and what you're up to? I was also wondering…would you…you know, like to go out again some time. Maybe tonight if you're not busy? Well, gonna go now, so…I'll see you round" quick and simple he thought as he put the phone down.

"Now for some late lunch" he thought as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"So, what did you think of him?" asked a giggling Bulma who opened their apartment door.

"He was a total looser. Did you see the way he grabbed his balls? He was a complete show off"

"But he was hot" Bulma noted.

"He was alight"

"Still hooked up on you know who huh?"

"I'm not hooked…just…you know, he's nice, good looking…I don't see why I can't want to date him"

"I'm not saying that Chi, but he hasn't called at all"

"I know"

"And after that little encounter with his supposing ex…"

"Yeah, but she could be lying"

"What if she isn't?"

"I know" Chichi said sadly as she closed the door and collapsed onto the sofa. Bulma walked over to the phone.

"Ooh we have two messages!" she chirped. Pressing the button she listened.

The answering machine woman spoke_ You have two new messages…message 1, Thursday 2:15 PM._

_Hey Bulma honey, its mom. Just reminding you that tomorrow you have an interview with Mr. Boutique down town. Okay, just in case you forgot. I hope you're in good health and say hi to Chichi for me. Bye sweetie_ Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, it's not like I don't see her everyday. She has been reminding me since months ago anyway" Bulma moaned.

_Message 2, Thursday 3:02 PM_

_Hey Chi, its Goku_…Chichi squealed and ran over to the machine for a good listen with Bulma… _Just wondering how you are and what you're up to. I was also wondering…would you…you know, like to go out again some time. Maybe tonight if you're not busy? Well, gonna go now, so…I'll see you round_

'_Beep' end of messages._

"Wow Chi! He wants to go on another date!"

"My Gosh…but I have to be down Capsule Corp later on"

"Aah stuff it, I'll go"

"Really Bulma, you'd do that for me?" Bulma nodded.

"Of course I would Chi. You are my best friend. Besides, Zak hangs out after hours, flirting with him is always fun" Chichi giggled.

"Thanks Bulma. I had better call him back then!" she chirped picking up the phone.

Goku was cleaning up his room for once. It was just too crowded now, he couldn't walk anywhere. His phone suddenly rung. He jumped onto the sofa bed and grasped it.

(Phone Conversation)

G: Hello?

CC: Hey Goku, it's me Chi.

G: Hey Chi. How are ya?

CC: I'm fine, how about you?

G: Busy tidying up my apartment, but yeah, I'm cool.

CC: I got your message.

G: It wasn't too cheesy was it?

CC: No, it wasn't.

G: So, you want to?

CC: Sure, I'd love to. Come and pick me up about seven?

G: That's fine with me.

CC: Great, so I'll see you at seven, any later and I'll have to slap you senseless.

G: You got it. I'll see you then.

CC: Bye.

They hung up. Goku shouted a loud 'woohoo' as he collapsed onto the bed. Boy, did she turn him on. The way she spoke 'I'll have to slap you senseless' it was just too hot.

Bulma and Chichi jumped around giggling.

"So, he's picking you up at seven?"

"Yes" Chichi squeaked out. They hugged and Chichi smiled like a clown. She could not wait! Though she hardly knew the guy and he was a bit strange, she just couldn't wait!

"Say Bulma, what time will you be back tonight?" asked a wondering Chichi.

"Hm…well I'm leaving here for eight, I'll probably finish about ten…but then I'll be flirting so…early hours" she exclaimed, "Why?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye, "Is tonight the night?"

"It could be" Chichi said with a giggle. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, I'm so happy for you Chi" "Even though you've only been out once, you really seem to like this guy"

"I know. It's like he's got some sort of spell on me. I just can't stop thinking about him"

"Oh well, only…" she looked at her watch, "four hours until you go out! We better get you ready girl" Bulma shouted, pushing Chichi into the nearest bathroom.

**_Cheesy ending? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know please! And don't think this is the end of Cam either…the bitch will be back…next time! So stay tuned and review!_**

_**Thank you!**_

**_Gosha _**


	7. Player?

**A/N: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. It is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**

* * *

**

One Night Stand

**Chapter 7: Player?**

* * *

By the time the hand reached seven on Goku's watch, he was already standing outside Chichi's apartment door. Once again, he was let in by Bulma and waited for Chichi to put on her heels and grab her purse from the coat hanger next to the door.

Goku took her to a small, quiet restaurant on the outskirts which was a maximum twenty minutes walk. He did give her a choice, saying they either went to that one or one that was closer. But Restaurant a la Beach was right next to the small beach which was the only beach close enough to Tokyo. After a small, yet reasonable quality dinner, Goku and Chichi decided to have a walk along the beach. She had taken off her heels, and like a gentleman he held them for her.

It was a beautiful view as they walked along the shore. The waves were gently lapping up to cool their feet and the sunset was an attractive array of reds. Holding her hand he smiled to himself. How long had it been since he was like this? How long since he felt…happy? He and Cam were this happy one time…always walking on the beach together and going out quite regularly together. That was two years ago…almost. It tore his heart apart when he saw her with someone else…and when he found out she slept with another guy…that was just, unbearable. He hated her after that. He hated her because she betrayed him. He hated her because she had driven him madly in love with her. But was he still in love with her? He told her and himself he wasn't…but was that true?

Looking down at Chichi he silently sighed. It didn't matter anymore. He had some else in his life, some one who, as far as he was concerned, was trust worthy and responsible. He needed someone like her.

"Are you alright?" she questioned gently. She had noticed his kind of deep concentration. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" he asked, looking down at her once more. She smiled and snuggled up into his arm.

"Yeah. It's so beautiful out here isn't it?"

"Hm" he murmured, resting his head on hers.

* * *

An hour later Goku walked her home to her room. She took her room keys out of her small bag and turned to him.

"So, do you want to come in?"

"Sure, if you want me to" she smiled.

"I'd love you to" she replied, briefly kissing him on the lips. He smiled back. She finally opened the door and walked in, switching on the light as she did. But to make it a more…romantic…she dimmed the light down. He closed the door behind them and followed her to the couch. She took off her heels and stood back up.

"I'm just gong to the bathroom, so make yourself at home and I'll be five minutes" she said as she ambled into her bathroom.

"Okay" he returned. He kicked off his shoes and undone his shirt a bit. He sat on the sofa, looking around at the room. He wondered, well, hoped she was getting ready for a night of sex. He had been thinking about that topic all night long. He noted it was almost ten. He sighed and sat back on the sofa. He hoped she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Chichi finished putting on her small nightgown with thin straps and a revealing bust. She took her hair out of its clip and let it fall to her shoulders. She was nervous tonight. Nervous for some strange reason. Maybe it was because it had been so long since she last made love. Not that she did it often. Or maybe it was because she was afraid what that Cam girl said was true…she shook her head in disagreement.

"It's not true" she told herself, "He wouldn't do that to me" she finished in the bathroom and opened the door. Turning out the bathroom light she stood in the doorway, waiting for Goku to notice her. His eyes were closed, as if he was asleep. He suddenly opened them as if he felt her presence and stood up. His reaction pleased her.

"Wow" he said quietly as he slowly walked up to her.

"Would you like a twirl" he nodded and she twirled around. He had to admit, she had an amazing figure, but boy did her figure look even better. He was becoming aroused for every obvious reason.

"You look…outstanding…stunning…beautiful" she giggled and opened her bedroom door. She let him walk in first and closed the door behind them.

"Nice room" he quietly said. It was quite large, lilac coloring the walls and numerous pictures of her and Bulma and several posters of Usher and Orlando Bloom were hanging around on the walls. The bed was a double one, with pink and purple fluffy sheets and a load of heart shaped pillows. A typical girl's room he thought. He turned around, with her standing inches from him. His heels were touching her bed. His handsome faced looked down at her, his eyes burning lustfully into her eyes. She bit her lip and put her soft hand to his cheek where she stroked him gently with her fingertips. He smiled and leaned closer where his lips touched hers, quite roughly she noted. Was he really that desperate?

She instantly flung her arms around his neck, not caring about it and crushed their lips and bodies together. He moaned and picked her up, her legs wrapped around his slim waist. Their tongues battled like two swords in a viscous blood thirsty conflict, causing the moment to be more passionate, more intimate. He turned around and collapsed onto her bed, letting her wither beneath him as he planted butterfly kisses down her neck and over her collarbone.

She undid the last remaining buttons on his shirt and pulled it off and threw it wherever it landed. His mouth abandoned her neck as he grasped the bottom of her revealing clothing and pulled it up and over her head. His tongue and mouth polished and dusted her chest and breasts, each time having a grunt of appreciation escape her tasty mouth. His lips met her tight French knickers and teasingly he licked around them, having her groan and pull his hair. He took them off and spread her legs, still kissing, nipping and teasing her in every way possible. With every wriggle and every groan, Goku's member got harder. He was panting now, not out of exhaustion from his non-stop moving tongue, but out of desire. He stopped his torture and undid his black trousers, pulling them down and taking his boxers with them.

He chucked them aside, soon whimpering as she took hold of his fully erect manhood. He closed his eyes and let his forehead rest against hers as he enjoyed the pleasure she gave him. She masturbated him rapidly…sending so many blissful vibes shooting up his body. He opened his burning eyes and looked into hers. He could see the passion, the desire…the lust. He had to take her now…he just had to.

Her legs were spread eagerly and after slipping on a condom he desperately pushed him into her depths. He had to stop and control his breathing as he did so not to come right there and then. She was so tight, so warm and so good. She moaned gently as he entered her and put her legs over his thighs to open wider. That's when he began his fast pace of thrusting.

The room was getting hot and the atmosphere sticky. The sheets of the bed had had fell to the ground and was piled up with their clothing. He thrust into her harder and faster with his pelvis as he felt her getting tighter. She dug her fingertips into his back and pulled him close, her legs wrapping around his waist tightly, making it almost impossible to breathe. Just a few more and he was almost there…he could feel it…he was so close.

Her moans had turned to begging screams as her orgasm got closer. Her hands were amongst the pillows, bashing them and holding them tight as she tried to escape the pleasure, yet thankfully failed. After one last thrust, he spilled and she was over the edge. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and his eyes shut tightly.

The room was rid of their screams now and heavy pants were all that could now be heard. He kissed her forehead and then her neck before looking into her eyes. Her hair was a mess, a light sweat covering her forehead. Her face was flushed, making her look more beautiful than ever. And to think he caused that…

"Tired" he whispered. She smiled and put her arms around his waist.

"No way" she replied as she firmly locked onto his mouth with hers. He grinned within the kiss, if possible, and firmly returned it, his hands placed decisively on her large breasts. They broke the kiss in smiles.

"Good" he said huskily as he began his kissing journey all over again.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she noticed it was light in her room. She turned over to her bedside table and was shocked to see it was ten in the morning. Had she really slept this late? Not that she was bothered and not that she was to blame. How many times had they done it last night? She thought three. She yawned and stretched before turning over to face Goku, but as she reached for him her eyes popped out of her head and she gasped…he was gone.

She quickly sat up, not caring that her chest was visible. She jumped out of bed and grabbed a dressing gown…where were his clothes? She opened her room door and peered out into the living area. He wasn't there.

"Goku?" she called. She entered the bathroom, but no sign of him. She sat on the couch, frustration and anger rising up in her. Was what Cam told her true? Had he just left her? Had he played her? He couldn't have…

…could of he?

**

* * *

Yay another update! I hoped you liked this chapter. Here are the responses to the previous chapter. Some of you had enquiries.**

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi**: Thanks for reviewing and yeah, having Cam in it was quite funny. Especially her little tantrum…bitch. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Goku's little sister**: you'd love Goku to be your boyfriend? I thought you were his sister? LOL, only kidding…I'd love that to. Thank you for reviewing.

**Boozi-bear**: Hi and thanks for the review Boozi-Bear! You think Cam's like Camilla Parker Bowles and Chichi's like Diana? Heh, funny. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Caryl MC**: Hi there again Caryl! Hm…I would LOVE to kill Cam to, but yes, I need her for upcoming chapters…sadly. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chappie!

**Lone Saiyan Woman**: Hi there and yes I HATE PIDGEONS AND SEAGULS TO! SO BLOODY POINTLESS! That's why I had Goku yelling at them and throwing stuff at them to…Lol. You think its all happening a bit too fast? Well, I see your point, but I guess it was my intention. Oh well, I hoped you liked it. Thanks for all of your reviews!

**See you next time gang!**

**Kami bless**

**Gosha xxx**


	8. Hate Is Just The Beginning

**A/N: I DO NOT own DB/Z/GT. It is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

One Night Stand

Chapter 8: Hate Is Just The Beginning

She was fuming, no…she was pissed! After all that happened, after the amount of times he made love to her, he pissed off home and left her…just like that! She hated him! No, she despised him. Though, in the back of her mind she knew that wasn't true. She had deep feelings for the guy…but it wasn't love. It wasn't love…yet…

She huffed and puffed in the shower, anger never leaving her. Once out and dressed she was met with Bulma's happy smiling face.

"Hey babe, how did it go?" Bulma asked. Chichi growled and walked off into the kitchen.

"That bad huh? Wasn't he good in bed? He looked good"

"He was FINE in bed Bulma…the dick just…walked out when he finished! He just left me! He totally used me! He just had his fun and that was that!" she said almost crying with every word. Bulma sat her down at the table and put the kettle on. Taking Chichi's hand she sat down next to her.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry it's turned out this way. I guess that girl was right" Chichi sighed, "But then again Chi, he might have just popped out or something. He could be back any second" Bulma tried to reassure her.

"No he used me! And I hate him!" she cried, running out of the kitchen and into her room where she slammed the door. Bulma sighed. Chichi always got hurt badly when it came to guys. They always ended up cheating on her and wanting somebody else. It wasn't fair at all. She really wanted this to work.

"Woman what the hell is going on!" demanded a gruff male voice. Bulma looked up to find the guy she slept with last night. She had met him on her way home from work and the two had a flirt and a drink and came back to hers.

"Sorry did we wake you up?"

"Too right you did!"

"Sorry, she's in a bad mood"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Her new boyfriend, slept with her last night and then totally blew her off"

"Blew her off huh? It wasn't someone named Goku by any chance was it?" he asked.

"Vegeta, you know him?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. He's a right male slag"

"Oh no. He is a user then"

"I don't know. He's changed a lot since. He hasn't fucked a woman since…since ages. This Chichi girl you talk about is the only woman he's been with for a while. He has said he wants to change and get into a serious relationship. I find it hard to believe, but then again, he does always keep his word"

"So you don't think he played her then?"

"I'm not saying he didn't, but I'm not saying he did either. I'm saying that he said he wouldn't" Vegeta finished, stealing Bulma's mug and making himself some tea. She bit her bottom lip in thought and only wondered what Goku was doing.

* * *

Walking into his apartment, Goku rushed to his room. He had to feed Tibby; the poor guy must have been starving. Soon enough he entered his room and there was Tibby at the window waiting to be let in.

"Sorry puss" Goku apologised, opening the window slightly, "I'll give you extra food for that" he said, walking out into the kitchen, the cat following.

After the cat was fed and Goku had showered, he began to change into a clean pair of clothes. He was pulling on his black jeans when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he said as he did them up, "Hey Vegeta what's up?" Goku asked as Vegeta entered and slammed the door.

"What's up? I'm the one that wants to know what's up." Goku stood up properly.

"What do you mean?"

"I stayed at Bulma's place last night"

"Bulma?"

"Yeah, Chichi's room mate"

"Ha! You slept with her huh? Way to go Vegeta!" Goku laughed.

"Yes, and I must Kakarot, your doing a very good job at not being a man whore" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me Kakarot! You fucked Chichi last night…a couple of times I heard…and then you just leave her! What's the point in saying you are going to change when you just use her like that?"

"I wasn't using her Vegeta!"

"Well it bloody well looks like it! She was very angry, crying apparently" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Vegeta I swear, I wasn't using her! I just came back here, to feed Tibby…get some clean clothes…then I was on my way back! Vegeta I really wasn't playing her! I'm serious!"

"You need to tell her that Kakarot, not me!" Vegeta said angrily. Goku sighed and pulled on his t-shirt and grabbed his jacket.

"If you're gonna stay here then just shut the door when you leave!" Goku shouted as he ran down the hallway and down the stairs. Running outside he turned to his left and walked down the road to Chichi's apartment block. Before he made it there, someone grabbed him.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"Hi Goku" she sweetly said. She was a blond haired girl with big blue eyes dressed in a slut of a dress.

"Josie I can't talk right now" he said trying to get away.

"But Goku you promised me a roll in bed" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing his ass at the same time. Goku panicked.

"I'm sorry Josie but I can't. I have to go!" he said once more, trying to escape. Another girl appeared.

"Yeah Goku, you haven't made out with me for weeks" a tomboy of a girl with dark hair asked.

"Look, girls…I'm sorry. But I'm in a rush and I have to go!"

"Just one kiss before you go!" Goku sighed and gave her a kiss on the lips that was brief and pointless. She smiled in satisfaction and let Goku go.

"What about me?" the tomboy asked.

"No! Look, I shouldn't be doing this I-"He was suddenly embraced by her as her lips firmly pressed onto his. She soon forced her tongue into his mouth and her hands run through his wild hair. She moaned between it. Goku pulled away, gob smacked by her actions.

"No Alex stop!" He demanded.

"YOU BASTARD!" an angry feminine voice shouted. Goku turned around and to his horror…there stood Chichi…. She was standing there, fists clenched, eyebrows knitted together in a hurtful frown. Tears were streaming down her face and her bottom lip was trembling. Goku had never felt so guilty in all his life.

"Chichi look-"

"-NO GOKU YOU LOOK!" She screamed, turning a few heads, "I thought you were a nice guy. A guy who I could trust, a guy that would love me for who I am and not just USE ME AND BREAK MY HEART! BUT NO! I was wrong about you! I was wrong about all men. You are all the same. You don't give a fuck about my feelings and you certainly don't give a fuck about me!" She cried as she turned her back on him and walked off. Goku stood there in silence and disbelief for several seconds before running after her.

"Chichi please! You don't understand! You've got it all wrong! CHI PLEASE-" She stopped and turned to face him, her body inches from his, her death glare burning into his eyes.

"No Goku. I will not be hurt by another man. I will not be some play toy that you can just use when you feel like it"

"I don't want that Chi I-"

"NO? YOU DON'T WANT THAT? THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE YOUR TONGUE DOWN HER THROAT? HUH? WHY THE HELL D'YOU LEAVE ME? I have heard so many stories about you, sleeping with one girl and then moving onto another. I thought they were all lying! I refused to believe them! But now I know that they were telling the truth! YOU ARE A USER! YOU ARE A SALG AND I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF YOURSELF!" Goku was speechless; his heat was being torn apart.

"I HATE YOU GOKU! AND I NEVER EVER…WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She screamed, running up the small set of steps and into her apartment block. Goku just stood there, his body motionless…his shoulders slumped down. He felt so guilty…dejected…he felt like a complete IDIOT! What was he, insane? First of all he left with out saying anything and then secondly he is caught kissing some other girl! What was he doing? Of course she hated him! Who wouldn't after experiencing that? He wanted to run up to her, tell her it wasn't meant to happen…just tell her how much he cared and how much he wanted her. But he knew she wouldn't listen…he just knew it…

He turned around and slowly but sadly he walked off. He walked down one of the streets, only to find himself outside Ben's Burger Bar. The sign read closed on the door for it was lunch break. He decided to walk in and he sat down at the far table…alone. Ben had heard the bell and was quite shocked to see Goku sitting there. He looked depressed to.

"Hey, I thought you quit?" Ben asked gruffly. Why did he have to be so damn insensitive? Couldn't he see Goku was down?

"It doesn't mean I can't come in here" Goku mumbled. What was up with him? Ben had never seen him like this before. Ben somehow squeezed into the gap between the chair and table and sat down opposite him. Goku didn't batter an eyelid as he stared out of the window.

"What's up kid? Why are you so down? Is it because you quit? You know…I know I'm the best of bosses and all, and I know I shout at you a lot. But it's only because I don't want you slacking. You're the best waiter I had here. The others just…suck" Goku lightly chuckled.

"If you want, you can come back and…I'll raise your salary by five percent" Ben said as nicely as he could. It was true. The place wasn't as good as it was when Goku worked there. May it be the fact he was good looking and all the girls came in just to see him, or may it be the fact he was a good waiter…the place just wasn't the same anymore.

"How about fifteen percent"

"Ten…and I won't nag you anymore, like I use to" Goku thought about it.

"Okay" he said, shaking Ben's hand.

"Good. Now then, why don't you go and get that piny on! It's behind the counter as always" Ben said with a small smile. Goku returned it half heartedly and did as he was told.

As the day wore on and Goku's four shift was coming to an end, he was finishing by wiping the tables down. He was to be working at Mikoz tonight. He was supposed to have yesterday but as long as Brad was there, it didn't really matter, he guessed. It was just less money for Mike to give out in the end.

Walking home that afternoon, his mind was flooded with thoughts. He couldn't believe how much of a looser he was. How could he be so foolish and hurt her like that? The way she was crying was just…unbearable. He really did break her heart. He felt awful. He also had the most horrible feeling that there was more to come.

In the shadows of the alley way, a woman was watching him as he walked home. A smile played on her lips at the sight of him.

"Perfect" she purred, "After Josie and Alex made a little…show…all I have to do is twist that bitch up some more. Now he'll definitely have no reason to stay with her" she said, a smirk curling on her lips as she walked off.

**I finally updated this chapter! Sorry it took a while. I hoped you enjoyed it though. If so, stay tuned for the next one!**

**Goku's Little Sister**: Hi and thank you for the review(s) I'm sure this chapter answered a few questions for you and yes, every Goku fan (who's a girl) wants Goku as their boyfriend…that would be Heaven. Heehee! I hope you review!

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi**: Hi gurl! How are you? I hope you liked this chapter, and yes Chichi is VERY angry Thanks for the review(s)

**Boozi-Bear**: Hi and thank you for the review(s). Nah, I'm not mean enough to make Goku cheat. I love them both too much to do that. So you're a journalist huh? Cool, maybe you could come up with more words in the next review eh? Thanks for reading!

**Sonjalennon**: Hi Son how are you pal? Hope you are in good health. Thanks very much for reviewing. Heh, your not a perve for wanting it to go on longer so don't panic. Heehee…I'm just as bad…really. Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

**1 Dark Storm 1**: I'm glad you are enjoying this fic. I agree there aren't enough G/CC stories out there. They disserve a lot more dedication. Anyway, thanks for the review and yes…P.S. Death to Cam. I laughed when I read that! Thanks!

**Sin Wiccan**: You're a first time reviewer. I feel so…chuffed to be the first story you review. Thank you! Yeah, pigeons are kind of cute and funny when their heads bob up and down…heehee. But they are annoying when they coo coo all the time. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Animegirl159**: Hi and thank you for reviewing. OMG, YOU LOVE MY STORIES! Thanks. Very touched I am. Your question about Goku has been answered. Heh, I sounded like a genie or something then…anyway, I hope you liked it.

**Kinoha**: Hi girl and thanks for the review(s) Yeah, Goku has given himself a bad image. Not that he hasn't already got one. And yes, I did mean writhe not wither. Damn it. Chichi wouldn't wither under Goku! Nobody would wither under Goku! Who could wither under Goku! Glad you liked it though and I hope you liked this chapter to! Bye for now!

**Gir3000**: Hi and thanks for the lovely review. Yes, I haven't updated this one for a while, so I hope you're happy with this update! I hope you review again!

**Thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to!**

**Kami bless**

**Gosha xxx**


	9. Here I Stand

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**Kinoha: **Hi gurl! And there's no need to be sorry for not reviewing my other fics! I'm not mad; you do have other things to do. Don't worry about it! Yeah, I kind of pity Goku because of everyone calling him a man whore and stuff. He isn't the only one, the girls are to. I agree with you on that! Poor guy, but he does know how Chichi feels. Oh well, and yes CAM'S A BITCH! I hope you are feeling…better…now…heehee. Thank you for the reviews Kinoha!

**Goku's Little Sister**: Yes, Chichi is very angry now. What drama! Heehee, me glad you like it! Maybe your brother and Chichi will be back together soon…_maybe_... Me evil! Mwahahahahaha! Ahem…I hope you like this chapter and thank you for the review!

**CarylMC**: HI CARYL! How are you dude? Heehee…you say dude a lot so I thought that I would, you know…never mind. I see you have many questions to be answered! Heehee, I'm afraid a few of them will not be answered until the next chapter! I'm so mean aren't i? I've made you angry at a fictional character huh? Ha-ha! That's funny. I'm mad at him to so no worries. But I do pity him, I mean, Cam was so mean to him long ago and even though he is a man whore, the women he sleeps with are just as bad so it's not all his doing. But oh well, I'm rambling so thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter…DUDE! Heh, I'll stop it now.

**Sin Wiccan**: Hi there and thank you for reviewing! Awe, you're not slow. When I first found this site, I couldn't figure out how to review for ages. I like your idea of goku fucking the girls and killing them. But, I've figured out an ending, so sorry I won't use it. But it would be fun! I hope you like this chappie and 'figure out' how to review again!

**Gabyhyatt: **Hi there Gaby, can I call you Gaby? Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like it. I hope you review again! Enjoy this chapter!

**Lone Saiyan Woman: **You thought the chapter was funny? That's a first. Heehee, yeah, Goku going back to feed Tibby. How dense? But like you said, that's the male speciesfor you. Thank you for the review!

**Girl 3000**: Hi and thanks for the review. Yeah, poor Chichi. I felt sorry for her to. Yes, some good questions. How is going to get out of this one eh? Might not be answered this chap but next chap! Enjoy!

**Sonjalennon**: Is this the end of Cam? Two letters…I'm glad you like Bulma and Vegeta together. I don't like them that much, but I do think they're funny together, especially with Vegeta always calling her woman and Bulma always nagging at him. It's funny. But Goku and Chichi are THE BEST AND ALWAYS WILL BE! YAY! GO G/CC FANS! Sorry, I'm a big fan. Hope you like this chap Son! Bye for now!

**

* * *

**

One Night Stand

Chapter 9: Here I Stand

A bundle of grey clouds and the sound of approaching thunder from the South hovered over the small street. The wind was cold, feeling like knives as it hit him. His body was cold and shivering from the air that surrounded him. He had been sat here for an hour now, maybe more. The bench was wet from the rain the night before, and it was freezing his ass uncomfortably to the point where it was numb. But he didn't care. He didn't care one bit right now. Looking up at her window…that was all he cared about right now.

* * *

Chichi was in her apartment, sat down with a hot cup of coffee watching some sort of unknown soap opera. Bulma was by the window, looking out for the third time in the passing hour. She had been looking out every now and again, and every time, she found he was still there. He had knocked on their door a few times not so long ago, Chichi refusing to let him in. He had begged, almost pleading her to let him in and talk to her. But she wouldn't have it. Bulma had listened to him and his reasons but Chichi had left and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. That's when he left. Now he was sat on the bench, depression taking over him.

"Chi he's still out there" Bulma quietly said to her friend. Chichi didn't say a word as she took another sip of her coffee. Why should she care? Why should she care about him after what he done to her? He could stay there as long as he wanted. She couldn't give a damn. Bulma sighed and after looking at him once more she left the window.

* * *

Goku had seen her. Goku had seen her, watching him…maybe even pitying him. He didn't want pity, he didn't disserve pity. He just wanted some one to understand him. He wanted someone to know who he really was and why he was who he was. He wanted to prove to Chichi that he had moved on from such a life. He wanted her to know the truth. He wondered who told her such things….such lies… He wondered why? He admitted he was a womanizer. He admitted he was a user. But he had moved on. Why couldn't she believe him?

Another frosty breeze shot over his young body and that's when he felt the small drips of upcoming rain. He looked at his arms, Goosebumps forming on them. He didn't have a coat of some sort. All he had was a thin cotton jumper.… But he didn't care. He didn't care anymore.

* * *

The soap opera continued in their warm apartment as thunder roared above them. Bulma sat down next to Chichi and listened out for the rain. What was she gong to do? She couldn't leave Goku out there like that.

Goku still sat there, his body shivering from the cold, his lips trembling, turning blue. His body was dead, unfeeling; he could no longer feel his fingers as the tips of them turned a purple colour. His face was drawn; his nose and cheeks a rosy colour. His eyes were watering, not only from the bitterness of the wind, but from misery. The rain came at a quicker rate, but lightly touched him as it fell. If only Chichi knew the truth. If only Chichi knew the reasons behind his past. If only she would let him explain. The thunder grew louder and the rain intensified. It was tipping down. The rain crashed downwards at a rapid speed, creating a loud tapping noise as it hit the ground and the cars beneath. It felt like ice cold spears as it hit him. He could see people in the distance, running for cover, escaping the rain's deadly wrath. Cats were scurrying for shelter and birds hid in the tallness of the tress. Puddles were quickly forming and the wind was picking up its power and swiftness as it roughly blew at them and his quivering cold body. The rain spilled down his spiky locks of hair and onto his face to merge with the tears. But he didn't care.

He wanted to sit there and let his misery drown. He wanted the rain to wash away his thoughts and wash away his worries. All he wanted was to fade away…to be invisible… to exist no longer. There was no need to live now… Not after she rejected him… not after his heart was torn…

…So here he stood, his body enduring the dreadful conditions, his heart battling the pain. He wouldn't move. He refused to move no matter what. He had to stay there…he had to free himself of his thoughts, his regrets…his anguish…

* * *

Bulma peered out of their main window once more, hoping he had gone because of the change in climate. But he was still there.

"Oh my Kami Chichi, he's still there" Chichi looked at her, "Look Chi, I know your pissed with him, and I know he's done a bad thing, but…he's gonna catch ammonia out there or a deadly flu" Chichi just looked at the floor. Why should she care? He cheated on her, so why? "Please Chi, do you really want to be responsible if something bad was to happen to him? I know you don't hate him that much" Chichi thought for a second before sighing in defeat and grabbing her jacket and an umbrella and walked out the door. Bulma smiled victoriously and peered back out the window. To watch as the rain continued to pour on his inconsolable form…

**A short chapter I know. But the next one will be longer I promise. A pretty depressing one this was. Oh well, apparently I'm good at writing depressing fics. Let me know how I did!**

**Kami Bless and thanks for reviewing!**

**Gosha xxx**


	10. It's Over

**A/N: I do not own DB/ZGT. It is owned by Akira Toriyama. **

**Thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews! I'm truly grateful!**

**Goku's Little Sister: **Hi Goku's Little Sister! How are you? Thank you for the reviews so far. I'm really happy you like this story. Yeah, everybody wants them to get back together. Don't worry; I have a heart…maybe…MWAHAHAHAHA! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review again! Bye for now.

**Kinoha**: Hi there buddy! How's life treating you? I'm great if you must know. Have you been on that vacation yet? You know the one week one? If not, you'll probably read this when you're back. So, hello! Hope it went well. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! And please update that Vampire/ vampire slayer fic soon! Damn it I forgot the name! Um…Accidental Love! That's the one. Thanks for reviewing!

**CarylMC**: Hello Caryl! What's up? Heh, thank you for the wonderful review. And my gosh, you have been around haven't you? You've been keeping up with all my fics, thanks so much. And yes, I'm being cruel lately… MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay, that's just…cheesy. Is it cheesy to laugh like that? Oh well, I did anyway. Lady Gosha eh? I LOVE IT! You hear that everybody? My names Lady Gosha now. Heehee. I promise as soon as this story's over, you may slay the one they call Cam. You have my word. And to answer your previous questions. Goku does think Chichi is more important than Tibby. What's with all the whores he sleeps with? A past thing I'm afraid, but some of them are to do with Cam as you found out in the previous chapter. I don't think you had any more questions, if so; hopefully they'll be answered in this chapter! See you later DUDE!

**Sonjalennon**: Hi buddy, and yes I spelt the wrong Ammonia. It was supposed to be pneumonia. Silly me. Thanks for pointing that out to me. Another upsetting chapter? Could be another I'm afraid. Hope you like it. Catch you later pal and thanks for the reviews!

**VictorPrimis**: You want me to make it longer? The chapters? Or the actual story? I'm going to make the chapters longer and the story aint over yet so don't worry. Thanks for the review!

**Sin Wiccan**: Thanks for correcting some shit for me! Yes, I made some spelling mistakes. I have no excuse; it just happens I'm sorry. And yes, I spelt the wrong Ammonia. Thanks for letting me know. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review!

**Boozi-Bear**: Hi and thanks for the review. Thank you for the major compliment to. I don't know who Cristina is (the Hispanic Opra) but if it's a good thing, thanks. I hope you like this chapter! Bye for now.

**Kyana**: Hi Kyana, thanks for the lovely review. You think I'm talented? Wow, I'm touched. How sweet of you! Thank you very much for saying that. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review again! Bye!

**

* * *

**

One Night Stand

Chapter 10: It's Over

The rain continued to pour onto his miserable form as the wind picked up and blew a gale. He shuddered from the cold, Goosebumps sticking up from every angle in every place. (Yes, in _every_ place) His lips trembled, now a blue colour from the cold weather and his face was a pale white making dark shadows appear from under his eyes. He just sat there, still drowning his thoughts, still feeling rejected.

* * *

Chichi kicked open the doors and put up her umbrella. Putting it over her head she ran out into the road, the rain and wind threatening to blow her and her umbrella away. She saw him through the forceful rain drops as they rocketed down from the holes in the sky. She ran some more, reaching the other side of the road and near to where he was. She could see him clearly now, and she felt quite guilty. He was a drown rat, soaking from head to toe and shivering like crazy. She bit her lip and jumped the muddy puddle, a few inches from him. He heard a loud thump and looked up slightly to see the unexpected. She peered down at him, the umbrella now sheltering him from the rain.

"Come on, you're going to catch a cold out here" she told him, grabbing his ice cold arm as she said it.

"I don't care" he mumbled dejectedly. She rolled her eyes and tried to pick him up.

"Come on Goku, I don't want you to die out here" she shouted, pulling him up. He fell out of her grasp and sat back down.

"You didn't care before. Why would you care now" he muttered, still looking at the flooding ground. She sighed in frustration and thought about what to say to him.

"Can you at least come in out of this bad weather for me? I am angry at you, but that doesn't mean I want you to suffer out here" Goku looked up at her, his eyes blinking rapidly from the rain drops that fell from her umbrella and to his face. He then took his stare to Chichi's apartment window where Bulma stood waiting. He was sure she cared. She had been looking out at him for a while. He sighed, quite happy she finally give in. He stood up and let her pull him closer under the umbrella and they walked back to her room.

* * *

The fire was on and blankets were wrapped around him as he shivered on the sofa. He had stripped t his boxers by order of Bulma and she put them on the radiator to dry. Chichi entered the room with some hot tea and handed it to him. He mumbled a thank you as he took it. She winced at how cold his hands her when she handed him the tea.

The three sat in silence as the soap opera came to an end on the TV. Bulma soon broke it though.

"Do you feel warmer?" she asked tenderly as she sat down next to him. He smiled lightly at her.

"Yeah, much better. Thank you" he said in a low quiet voice. She nodded and took his empty tea cup and went into the kitchen. Goku and Chichi remained silent, until she became frustrated.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded. He looked at her.

"Do what?"

"Sit out there in the middle of this storm. Are you stupid or something? Or was it some cheap, brainless way of saying your sorry and you want me back?"

"You know what; it actually wasn't a way to get you back. I just wanted to sit there because I felt miserable" he replied quite angrily, taking his gaze back to the TV.

"I have every right to be angry at you! So don't start being shitty with me. As far as I'm concerned, I've done nothing wrong! You used me! I even saw it! I mean, who the hell do you think you are!"

"Why don't you get your facts right!" Goku shouted at her.

"I have plenty of facts to go by that are true thank you very much. Such as you are a womanizer who has a one night stand more often that a shower, and you cheated on me just the same way you'll cheat on the next girl! I mean, how can you be like that? How can you just use a girl and then leave her? YOU HURT ME SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW! YOU BROKE MY HEART! And then, your ex-girlfriend tells me you played her to!"

"Wait a minute…are you talking about Cam?" Goku suddenly asked.

"Oh so you remember her huh? I'm surprised after all the women you had" she spat.

"You can stop this RIGHT NOW!" He yelled, standing up, the blankets dropping to the floor, "Alright, I admit, I once had flings with several different women. I admit I used them and I even hurt some of them. But they were just the same! They were only up for a roll and that was it! I know I have done bad things in my past, but I'm not like that anymore! I don't want to be like that anymore! Why can't you see I've changed?"

"How can I believe you when all that was true?" she questioned him quietly, "How can I believe you when you used Cam like that?" he walked closer to her.

"No, Chi. I didn't do anything wrong to her. She was the one that used me, not the other way around" he said, his voice beginning to break. Chichi stood quiet, and so did a gasping Bulma who stood in the kitchen doorway.

"I used to love her. I use to…worship her…I use to think, she was the most amazing woman in the world. And she was all mine. Two years we were together. I did everything for her. I gave her everything I could. I treated her like royalty and she knew it. NOT ONCE, did I cheat on her! NOT ONCE! I caught her making out with this guy at this party. And she happened to have come to that party _with_ me! I forgave her because I loved her so much. But then she's caught in bed with her best friend's boyfriend. I was so…ANGRY! SO HURT! I hated her, yet I loved her" his eyes began to tear up and his voice croaked, "I had never been so hurt in all of my life! I didn't do anything wrong, yet she did that to me! She BROKE…MY HEART. AND IT'S STILL BROKEN! And…and I thought maybe you could get me over her, you could…heal me. I thought someone could love me again, love me for who I am. But you're all the same. I know that now. And I don't want to have my heart broken even more" he whispered, a tear falling down his cheek. He turned away from her and grabbed his wet clothes. He pulled his jeans on quickly and pulled on his jumper, the two girls stood in silence. He stood up and looked at her.

"So don't start saying things you know nothing about. You don't know what I've been through; you don't now ANYTHING ABOUT ME! So don't tell me shit. I know my past, I know my flings, I know my regrets, and I know my pain. So just…don't" he whispered, walking to her door. "And those two girls you caught me with. They're her friends. She put them up to it. I had nothing to do with it; I didn't want anything to do with it. Yet you believe her over me" he trailed off, shaking his head and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Bulma swallowed and waited patiently for Chichi's reaction. But there was none. She just stood there, looking at the door, her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock. Tears were now flowing down her face and the only thing she could think now was…_what have I done?_

* * *

Goku slammed his door closed when he got into his room and kicked his shoes off, tears still running down his face. His wet clothes clung to him tightly as he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He brought out four beers and kicked the fridge door closed with his foot before walking back to his living area.

How long he had been sitting there for, he didn't know. All he knew was he was on his fourth and final can of Carlsberg. Leaning back on his sofa bed he sighed after he took another sip of the healing drink. His mind was clouded and his eyes stared into space as his cat purred upon his lap. This is what it came to, a cat sitter. Then again, it was good company…he guessed.

He began to think about _her_ again. He couldn't believe her. He couldn't believe she trusted Cam, a woman she had briefly met, over him. It was pathetic. He took another sip and that's when the phone rang.

He peered over at the phone to the right of him and right away he knew who it was. He continued to ignore it as it came onto his answering machine.

"KAKAROTT! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!" Shouted Vegeta. Goku nearly choked on his beer and quickly he grasped the phone.

Goku: Sorry Vegeta…I thought it was someone else.

Vegeta: Yes, I'm sure you did. I'm guessing you spoke to her then.

Goku: Yeah

Vegeta: Well, what did she say?

Goku: Let's just say she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore

Vegeta: What? Are you saying it's over?

Goku had to think about that. But after a brief silence he sighed down the receiver.

Goku: Yes Vegeta…it's over…


	11. Committed

**A/N: I do not own DB/Z/GT. It is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

_**Thank you all so very much for the reviews!**_

**

* * *

**

One Night Stand

Chapter 11: Committed

* * *

Vegeta: What do you mean it's over! I thought you loved the wench!

Goku: I do Vegeta…but she doesn't trust me. She doesn't…feel the way I feel.

Vegeta: Oh please Kakarot! That's a stupid excuse! What about what you told me about you wanting this to work no matter what?

There was a long silence…

Goku: I did want this to work, but things have happened and changed since then. I think maybe its best this way.

Vegeta: Fine Kakarot, but I disagree with you. I don't know why the hell I'm saying this, but you two were good together.

_Yeah, why was he saying this?..._

Goku: Thanks, but I just want to forget about her okay?

Vegeta: Fine. Listen, the stupid woman wants me to come around in the morning to see if you're still alive.

Goku: Bulma? Heh, I never would have guessed Vegeta. You and Bulma…

Vegeta: Yes, well unlike you I have taste.

Goku: Yeah whatever.

Vegeta: Well, I'll see you tomorrow Kakarot, so you better be up and tidy that bloody apartment!

Goku: Yeah, alright, alright. See you Vegeta.

He hung up the phone and lay back in the chair, sipping the last of his beer. Well, at least Vegeta cared. He may not have shown it much, but Goku knew he cared a little. He crunched up his empty can and threw it to the floor.

"Well, I better get some sleep" he guessed as he stood up, stretching his arms as he did. Butafter he pulled out his bed, there was a faint knock at the door. He sighed.

"Look Mr. Towns I said I'd pay the rent tomorrow!" Goku yelled. When there wasn't an answer, Goku became frustrated and curiously walked over to his door and opened it quickly. His breath was caught in his throat when he saw who it was.

* * *

She didn't say anything as she walked in a bit, being half in and half out of his apartment. He swallowed.

"What do you want?" he snapped a little angrier than he wanted. She hesitated.

"I just wanted to talk to you" she whispered. Goku frowned at her.

"I don't want to talk. I've heard enough Chi. I just…I just want you to leave…just Go!" he ordered, his eyes avoiding hers as he said it. She held back the tears as best as she could and feeling rejected she left the room. But looking back one last time, she could see the hurt in his shining eyes.

He closed the door…reluctantly and leant against it. That was so hard to do, but he had to do it…didn't he? I mean, she was a bitch to him, judging him because of past moments and because of his ex. Why would a girl listen to their boyfriend's ex? Why? It was obvious it was all lies!

He was so hurt…so…wounded. He wanted to cry…for so many reasons…

He missed her already…he longed for her already…he regretted his words already…But did he do the right thing? He went back over to his bed and Tibby started meowing. Goku sighed and went over to the window to let him out, but he stopped dead in his tracks at the view…

* * *

Chichi ran down the stairs, tears running down her face uncontrollably. She rushed outside, the rain still coming down at a great force. But she didn't care…she didn't care anymore…

She walked out into the road, the rain mingling with her hot tears, the rain cooling them as they fell. She sobbed her heart out because of her actions…because of her stupid selfishness! Because of her judgements she had lost the man she loved…

She stopped in her tracks at that thought…did she love him? Is that why she held so much guilt and regret in her heavy heart? Was that the reason to why she missed him and longed for him so much? She knew there was only one answer to them questions…and she knew it was yes.

She stood by the bus stop, her cold shivering body leaning against the bus sign. It worked for him…maybe it could work for her…maybe if he saw her standing here he'll come running down like her knight and shining armour and rescue her.

But she felt so bad…so very bad…so guilty. How was she going to get him back if he never noticed her now? How was she going to tell him she loved him?

She was answered when a slight bit of pressure was put onto her shoulder. She turned around to find…_him_…standing there…

* * *

He watched her, the pain in his heart suddenly beginning to fade away. Why? He asked himself. Why was he loosing his anger and gaining her…love?

He knew it now. He could feel it in his heart as it beat rapidly in his chest. He loved her…

* * *

Now he was looking down at her, blinking briskly as the rain poured down onto his face like hers.

"What are you doing out here? You're going to catch a real bad cold at this rate!"

"I'm pulling a Goku!" she shouted, turning her back on him. He turned her back around.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Why? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?" He stood silent as she hesitated…"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GOKU!" She shouted, her face becoming a waterfall as the rain and tears hastily fell down.

"I love you…I don't know for long…but I know that I can't stop thinking about you. I feel so…so evil for the things I did and said! I shouldn't have judged you! I shouldn't have said things I didn't know about! I shouldn't have…pushed you away" she sobbed.

"I am so sorry. So sorry for everything Goku. I hope you can forgive one day for my mistakes…for my selfishness"

For a few long seconds all that could be heard was the pitter patter of the rain drops. Chichi's heart was beating like a jack hammer in her chest awaiting his reaction, his respond…anything! Anything to show her he understood…

She was answered with a kiss….

This wasn't an ordinary kiss but one that was full of passion…need…it was desperate and wanting. She just as quickly flung her arms around his neck. They just stood there wrapped around each other, making out fervently. The cold wind and hard rain was forgotten as the two lost themselves in love.

But there little romance soon capsized when a large flash of lightening struck and thunder roared loudly above them. He looked up at the sky, squinting from the rain before looking back down at her.

"I think we better go inside. We're gonna catch a death of cold out here" he said shivering slightly. She nodded and they quickly ran across the road in each other's arms and through the main entrance.

* * *

Once inside his room, Goku immediately turned up the heating and dived into the bathroom to retrieve some towels.

"You can change into one of my t-shirts if you'd like. I mean, you're wet and you'll still be cold with them clothes on" Goku said as he came out of the bathroom only in a pair of boxers.

"Okay thanks" she quietly said as she took off her trousers and socks and her t-shirt. He delved into his t-shirt draw and pulled out a big blue one with the words New York on it and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she replied. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra as she put the t-shirt on with her back to him. He bit his lip slightly as he went back to his chest of draws and pulled out a pair of baggy bottoms to shove on. He dried his hair with the towel and chucked it to the floor and walked over to his bed and sat down. She was drying the ends of her hair when he reached her.

"You feel better?" he asked.

"Yes thanks. It's nice and warm now" she said, folding the towel up and placing it on the end of the bed. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"It's not a bad place here" she said looking around.

"Well it's a bit messy but it keeps me dry I guess" she nodded and looked down at her fingers.

"Listen" Goku began.

"No Goku. I need you to listen" Chichi interrupted looking up at his face. He nod his head and let her speak, "I just need you to know how terribly sorry I am Goku. I would never have said those…those lies if I had trusted you. I should have trusted you. I should have known you had changed" he silenced her with his finger.

"No Chi, in a way you had a right to not trust me. I mean, I was like that once. I use to sleep around and I enjoyed it for a while. But I suppose it was because I felt needed. But I'm not proud of my past. I'm not proud of who I was. I'm sorry for that. But what Cam said was a lie! I didn't ever cheat on her! I loved her! I would never have done such a thing, just like I love you and I'd never…ever use you or cheat on you" she smiled.

"I know now. And you have my trust and my forgiveness"

"And you have mine" he replied with a gentle smile. She sighed happily, glad that everything was fine now.

"So, we're friends again?" he asked.

"Oh Goku, I thought we were more than just friends" he chuckled lightly before edging closer.

"You know what I mean" he whispered.

"Yes" she whispered in return.

She leant in closer to him, his nose nudging hers causing her to smile. A smile formed on his face also before it turned serious and he placed his lips firmly over hers.

She instantly snaked her arms around his strong neck, pulling him closer, making the kiss firmer. He moaned gently at the firm contact and rested his palms on her curved hips. He rubbed them up and down, a gasp escaping from her open mouth. Goku took this as an opportunity and pushed his tongue into her mouth, swishing and flicking it over and across hers. His hands descended lower to reach the bottom of her t-shirt. Their mouths departed from the other as he pulled it up and over her delicate head. He tossed it to the carpet and claimed her mouth in a vicious kiss once more.

He pushed her onto his mattress; his hands setting her body alight with desire. Her hands tangled up into his wild mane whilst his began to play with her full rounded breasts. Her nipples hardened as he pinched and circled them with his professional hands. She groaned into his mouth as his one hand came into contact with her now wet panties. He rubbed her there, a loud pleasing moan escaping her lips. It was his lips' turn as they began a passionate kissing journey from her ear and to her collarbone. He used everything at his disposal; his teeth, tongue and lips, making her gasp and moan his name. He reached her breasts, and his mouth latched onto the right whilst his left hand massaged the left.

"Goku" she gasped in a whisper. After a small suckle he nibbled it gently before moving down to her belly button. He circled it lazily with his tongue and gently nipped the bottom of it before kissing around the hem of her knickers. He slowly pulled them down and she helped him by kicking them off. He kissed just above her patch of hair before resuming a trail down her womanhood and over the entrance. She groaned in pleasure.

"Oh Goku stop tormenting me" she hissed. He smirked up at her.

"I though you liked it" he whispered wildly to her. She pulled her head up to meet his devilish eyes. She couldn't help but agree and smirk in return. He winked at her before resuming his torture. He immediately suckled and bit her nub, causing her to scream in surprise and delight. He soon left it though and began to kiss and lick down her left thigh, teasing her to the limit. His other hand worked its way up her right thigh, coming to rest at her womanhood where it began to rub her nub.

She began to buck when his tongue returned to her love tunnel and plunged inside, tasting her and feeling around. Her body thrashed about as her orgasm came closer to claim her, her hair swirled around above her head and her finger nails dug into his muscular shoulders. She soon came and without hesitation he licked her clean. He wriggled back up on top of her body, his face inches from hers. He smiled seductively at her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Good?" he asked. She nodded and smiled within the soft kiss he gave her. She placed her hands on his bare chest as the kiss intensified. Her hand scrolled down over his nipples, hardening them with her touch. He moaned, the bulge in his pants begging to be released as her hands slid down lower. He sucked in a sharp breath when she dived into his pants and took hold of his tunnel. She smirked, pleased at his reaction and began to feverishly pump his shaft with great force. He grunted and groaned her name, his head lifelessly lolling on her warm shoulder. She began to speed up her actions, his moans of bliss becoming louder, but when he removed her hands and desperately heaved his manhood into her sheath, it was her turn to hiss.

He began to love her slowly, showing her how much he cared, wanting her to remember this night and savour it. His one hand pressed against her shoulder, holding her down and the other encircled hers above her head. She enjoyed the feel of his hands, especially when his gently squeezed hers with every thrust. Her one hand was behind his head, holding him to her as their bodies moved like one. The other was upon his back, stroking and caressing the sweaty flesh. They gasped and panted, moaning their lover's name as their peaks were nearing. He sped up his movements, dying to feel what he so desired. She began to call and beg for him, her hands now grasping his shoulders in desperation. Four more thrusts later she was over the edge. She screamed for all the apartments to hear as she came in total bliss. He wasn't too far off as she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him closer, letting him thrust deeper to ware out her pleasure. He grunted as he released into her, his face burying into her neck as he called her name.

His thrusting pelvis stopped and collapsed onto her sweating form, his head now on her chest, bobbing up and down every time she breathed. Their moment of heat soon deceased and their eyes began to fall. His one arm lifelessly lay across the bed whilst his other was wrapped around her thigh. Her panting was calmer as she let her fingers comb through his messier hair, soothing and relaxing him to no end.

Sleep claimed them seconds later as the big hand reached twelve on his wall clock. It chimed for midnight as they slumbered into the world of dreams.

_**I hope that wasn't too graphic. I was quite embarrassed writing that lemon. I've written a few lemons, but I'm blushing at this one. Please tell me how it is! Please! **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Kami bless**_

_**Gosha**_


	12. One Shot Is All It Takes

**A/N: I do not own DB/Z/GT. It is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

_**Hi guys! Awe, thank you for the previous reviews! I was so chuffed! Heehee…**_

**

* * *

**

One Night Stand

Chapter 12: One Shot Is All It Takes

* * *

The sounds of chirping birds crept into her ears, stirring her from her sleep. She turned over to escape the light that came through the window, silently cursing the fact he had no curtains. She focused ahead and looked up after a small yawn to see Goku still sleeping peacefully. She smiled and soon shivered and pulled the blanket up around her neck. She wondered why he left the window open. That's when a furry creature jumped up on the bed and startled her.

She yelped in surprise but soon giggled seeing it was a cat. The black cat walked up to her and nudged her chin with his head. She chuckled and stroked his head.

"Awe, you're beautiful" she said, stroking his back. He purred and walked up to Goku's face and began to lick his chin. Chichi laughed when Goku's nose scrunched up and he frowned. Tibby began to lick his nose, his bad breath waking Goku up immediately.

"Ugh! Bad breath Tib" he moaned, pushing the cat away from his face. The cat only meowed. Chichi laughed some more when he looked at her. He frowned playfully at her.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Uh-huh" she replied sleepily. He chuckled lightly. Tibby returned next to Chichi and she smoothed his soft fur gently.

"So this is Tibby" she said. Goku nodded.

"Yep, that's the boy" he told her.

"He is cute. I can see why you _left_ me to feed him" she said. He sighed.

"Oh come on Chi. I thought we went through this. Look I feel real bad and I'm sorry" She giggled and silenced him with a kiss.

"I was kidding" she whispered against his lips. He shuddered in desire and smirked.

"Well it wasn't funny" he angrily teased. She seductively licked her lips.

"It wasn't meant to be funny" she whispered erotically. That was it for him. He couldn't resist as he leant closer to her. He licked her bottom and upper lip, soon pushing in to lick her front teeth. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth, soon surprised when she began to nibble on his bottom lip. He smiled and then playfully pushed her onto her back where he lay on top of her. He then began harassing her neck with nips and kisses, receiving happy moans from her mouth. He smirked within a soft kiss to her neck, but his 'fooling around' was half lived when there was a loud banging to his door.

"Kakarot! Are you up yet?" Vegeta demanded.

"Shit! I forgot Vegeta was coming round!" Goku cursed. Vegeta knocked again.

"Kakarot are you going to open this door or what!"

"Uh…one second Vegeta! Quick Chi, I can't let him see you in here naked!" Goku whispered in panic, jumping off the bed and pulling on his boxers.

"Where shall I go?" she whispered, grabbing the quilt and wrapping it around her body. He picked up her clothes and gave them to her.

"In the bathroom" he quickly suggested. She nodded and ran into his bathroom and closed the door slightly.

"KAKAROT!"

"I'm coming!" Goku called, reaching his door and opening it, "Please Vegeta do you have to shout? _Some_ people are trying to sleep!" Goku said. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and walked straight in.

"Well, it looks like you haven't killed yourself yet. And it looks like you haven't cleaned up this trash bin either!" he said, referring to Goku's apartment.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't come so early, I would have had it cleaned" Vegeta just replied with a 'hmf' and sat down on Goku's bed.

"So, any calls off her yet?" Vegeta asked. He had certain questioned he was told to ask Goku by order of Bulma. She had gone over his last night so she had no idea that Chichi had left.

"No. Not one" Goku quietly said, trying to think up a way to get Vegeta out.

"So, it's all over then"

"I guess"

"I'm sorry to hear that Kakarot. But there's plenty more fish in the sea hm?" Goku nodded as sadly as he could. He didn't want to tell Vegeta about Chichi right now for a few reasons. Number one, Vegeta would go ape at him because he came all this way to check on him! Number two, Goku wanted to savour this touching moment from the friend who was supposed to have no feelings. This was definitely something new for Vegeta to do. Orders or not, he came to check up on him…he obviously cared.

"Yeah, well I'm just gonna forget about it now" Goku said, scratching his bare stomach.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. Next time I come here, have this place tidy please and also…put more clothes on, I'm not some porn star" Vegeta said standing up. Goku looked down; noticing he only had a skin tight pair of boxer shorts on. He blushed slightly.

Before Vegeta left he saw something pink in the corner of his eye. He glanced down under the bed sheet to see a pink bra. He smirked slightly.

"So, you had a boring lonely night then Kakarot" he said, emphasising the lonely part.

"Pretty much, just me and my cat" Vegeta growled and pulled the bra out from the sheet.

"Really Kakarot? Or is this an old one?" he asked. Goku gulped then laughed sheepishly.

"Well…you see I…"

"Come on out woman!" Vegeta called. There was a creak from the bathroom door and then Chichi came out, Goku's quilt wrapped around her form.

"Hi" she whispered with a small smile. Vegeta glared at Goku, who only laughed nervously.

"You BAKA! I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO CHECK UP ON YOU AND YOU WERE WITH HER ALL ALONG! YOU WERE JUST FINE YOU LIAR!"  
"Well, she didn't come till after you rung me"

"You idiot. Don't think I'm ever gonna care again! I feel a right fool!" he shouted, throwing the bra at him and walking out.

"Sorry Geta"

"You will be…and IT'S VEGETA NOT GETA!"

"Well at least you'll have Bulma to yourself now" Goku said trying to calm him down. Vegeta was about to rant when he smirked. Goku had a point. He turned around, most of the anger gone.

"I suppose"

"Oh Vegeta, could you let Bulma know everything is fine and I'll be home later?" Chichi told him sweetly.

"Fine" he muttered, leaving and closing the door.

After several seconds Goku and Chichi looked at one another and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Your face when he was yelling" she laughed at him and he just rolled his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stole a kiss, "He won't be mad at you for long will he?"

"Nah, this kind of thing is a…ritual if you like" she giggled and kissed him again.

"Say uh, you said you're staying till later" he said, before stealing a kiss, his nose rubbing hers playfully. She pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Hell no" he whispered, "But I'd prefer it if you'd take this off" he said tugging on the quilt, causing it to fall to the floor. She smirked as their mouths met in a hungry passionate kiss. Before she knew it she was on the bed with him on top, and not long after they were making love all over again.

* * *

Things were going well now and the two had been together for two weeks. They were hardly apart, except for when they were both working. Bulma and Vegeta were pretty much attached to the hip for Vegeta now helped her out down Capsule Corp. Everything seemed perfect. There were no sluts in Goku's way and no Cam, either. Though Goku was angry with her, he did kind of wonder where she disappeared to.

It was a Thursday afternoon and Goku and Chichi had just entered his apartment with a bag of groceries each. His room was tidy now and it had been rearranged to, by Chichi's orders of course. Goku was the first in the kitchen, chucking the paper bag on the side with the vegetables and peppers inside. Chichi said she'd make them Spaghetti Bolognaise tonight so that's why they went out. She soon came in, eating some potato chips as she did, placing her bag down neatly on the side.

"So, what time shall we get tea started?" he asked her, juggling with an onion and a red pepper. She swallowed the chip in her mouth.

"In about an hour if you'd like" she couldn't help but giggle at his…suggestive smile. She chucked her crisp packet on the side when he reached her and quickly he picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"Comfy?" he whispered huskily in her ear as he nibbled on it. She smiled.

"Oh yeah" she moaned seductively, biting her lip for effect. He shuddered, soon crushing her lips to his in a very passionate kiss. Her hands became lost in his messy hair and his were massaging and squeezing her breasts roughly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, a moan escaping his mouth as his manhood rubbed against her crotch. She smiled in between the intimate kiss, rubbing some more, exciting herself just as much as him. That's when someone decided to knock on the door. They continued to make out, his hands now on her ass as they moved their lower bodies together. But when it knocked again, Chichi pulled away telling him to go and answer it. He protested, telling her they'll go away after a while, but he gave in eventually and answered it.

"Hey!" Krillin and Yamcha chirped. Though still disappointed for obvious reasons he still smiled back and let them in.

"So, what brings you two here?" Goku asked as Chichi came in. Yamcha and Krillin's jaws dropped at her beauty and only looked at Goku in shock.

"Man, you said she was hot, but hell you weren't kidding!" Yamcha nearly yelled. Goku laughed.

"I told you I have taste" Krillin nodded.

"Very good taste"

"You must be Yamcha and Krillin" Chichi guessed walking up to them. They smiled, shaking her hand one after the other.

"It's nice to meet you…Chichi isn't it?" asked Yamcha. She nodded.

"Nice to meet you to" she said with a sweet friendly smile.

"So, what did you guys want?" Goku suddenly asked. Chichi could see his impatience and knew he wanted to be alone with her. She couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Oh yeah, we got some…pretty intense news for ya" Yamcha told him. Goku sat down, motioning them to do so also.

"Well, apparently last night, something happened to Cam" Krillin said.

"So?" Goku said.

"So, we thought you'd wanna know"

"Anyway" Yamcha continued, "She apparently took an overdose of drugs and was rushed to hospital last night. She was real bad, nearly died she did" Yamcha said quite shocked himself. Goku became quite concerned at this. He may have hated her for what she had done to him, but it didn't mean he didn't have feelings for her. He still held them deep inside him for her, even after everything she put them through. He just couldn't let them go. He glanced at Chichi who didn't seem all too bothered and then he looked back at his friends.

"Do you know if she's okay?"

"Dunno. Her friend Katie stopped by this morning to tell us about it. She was on her way to see her so I'm not sure" Yamcha said.

"I'd better go see her, just to make sure she's okay" Goku said.

"What!" Chichi said, enraged. Goku swallowed, "You want to go and see her and make sure she's alright? Even after everything she put us through? After everything she put you through?"

"Chi, she nearly died. It's only respect"

"I wouldn't give the bitch respect. But if you want to go then…fine. Forget about me, just go and see her, I'll be just fine!" she said angrily grabbing her bag and walking towards the door.

"Oh come on Chi, baby don't be like this" she said nothing as she walked out and slammed the door. He sighed in frustration and growled a little.

"Goku I'm sorry"

"Yeah man, we shouldn't have said anything coz she was here" Krillin apologised. Goku lightly laughed.

"No worries guys. Though it was so freaking hard to get her back…now I gotta try again!" he yelled at himself, grabbing his jacket and making for the door.

"Listen guys, you can stay here if you wantbecause if Chi comes back, she'll wanna know where I've gone"

"So you're gonna go then?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah" Goku replied.

"Alright we'll wait here" Yamcha told him. Goku nodded and left.

* * *

He was soon at the hospital a little while later, which was twenty minutes down the road. He walked over to the main desk, once he entered.

"Hi, Do you know which room Camilla Rouxen is in?" he asked the woman. She checked the list she had in her hands and smiled.

"Yes, room 24, are you a relative?" Goku nodded.

"Yeah, I'm her…brother" he lied. She nodded and let him go.

After taking a flight of steps he found her room, the nurse just coming out. She looked at him in question.

"Oh! I'm Cam's brother; I've come to see her"

"Oh right. You've just missed your parents; they've been here most of the morning"

"Yeah…I know, I was coming with them but I was…caught up this morning. Is she alright though?"

"Well, she's still a little out of it and a little hysteric and all, but she's alright. She's a very lucky girl" she said walking away. Goku quietly opened the room door, only to find Cam lying asleep in the bed. He closed the door quietly and wandered over to her bed, sitting down at the top next to her. She looked really pale, in a deathly way. He took her hand and sighed.

"Why'd you do this Cam? Why?" he asked himself more than her as she slept, "You're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing here. Well, I kind of am to. I mean, you were such a bitch to me, to us. You broke my heart long ago, yet it still hurts now" he looked at her face, "I still have feelings for you Cam, but I know it's not love. I'm in love with Chichi now, I know that. She is an amazing woman and I'm angry at you for trying to hurt her. I'm angry at you for hurting me again. I care for you yet you try to break me down all the time, why Cam? Why d'you do it?" Her eyes slowly opened. He quietly watched as she smiled weakly.

"Because I still love you" she croaked out, "I have still loved you since we broke up. I was…so jealous of your new girl…I just…hated her…but I see now, I see how happy you are with her and I'm sorry for everything. Can you ever forgive me for all the pain I've caused Goku?"

"Yes we can" another female voice said. Goku turned around, stunned to see Chichi standing there with a small smile. She came and sat next to him, her hand in his.

"I can understand some of your reasons Camilla, but you really hurt us" Chichi told her.

"I know. I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's okay now. But lets get one thing straight Camilla. I don't want you getting involved and interfering with our relationship again" Chichi said quite sternly to her. Goku nodded in agreement, squeezing his girlfriend's hand even tighter. Cam nodded not looking at the two.

"Okay" she under toned. Goku and Chichi smiled in satisfaction and got up to leave.

"Thanks Cam. Thanks for understanding and apologising" Goku said, a hint of anger still in his voice, "I'll come check on you tomorrow maybe alright" he said, walking out of the room with Chichi.

The two walked out of the room, him stopping her and pulling her to the side.

"I thought I lost you again" he told her, his forehead resting against hers. She smiled up at him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" she said. He chuckled, embracing her at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his back, his arms securely around her waist.

"I love you so much" he whispered, kissing her neck and shoulder.

"I love you so much to honey" she replied, snuggling into his warm huge mass of a chest.

* * *

Cam sat up, anger burning through her veins. She lied to them…every word she said was a lie. She hated him, she hated her…she was going to pay! She dug into her bag and pulled out a black pistol. She remembered last night. She remembered taking the gun from some guy who she fucked. She planned this, she planned the drugs…she planned nearly dying…she knew Goku would come, and hopefully Chichi to. This was her chance now…her opportunity. She was gonna kill the bitch once and for all.

She walked towards the door, slowly and quietly, Chichi's back to her and Goku's eyes were closed. She pointed the gun at Chichi's head, her finger ready to pull the trigger, but then Goku's eyes opened. He gasped; screamed Cam's named and pushed Chichi out of the way, a sudden gun shot echoed through out the hospital halls.

"GOKU!" Chichi screamed. He fell to the floor, holding his bloody shoulder, wincing in pain. Chichi fell next to him, nearly crying at what she saw. She held him, tears falling, but when something cold and hard pressed against her head, she sat quiet.

"Get up" Cam's croaky voice said. Chichi trembled, afraid Cam would pull the trigger.

"Cam no, don't do this" Goku whispered, worried for Chichi's safety.

"GET UP!" Cam frantically screamed. Chichi immediately stood up, the gun still pressed to her head. Cam heard a doctor call for someone to get the police, but she didn't care. She had what she wanted right here.

"Revenge…never felt so good" Cam said with a smirk. Chichi just stood quiet, the tears still falling.

"Cam please stop! Don't do this to me Cam! I love her! I Need her! If you think killing her is gonna make me come crawling back to you then think again! I'll hate you some more Cam! I'll never forgive you! I thought you loved me Cam. I thought you loved me!" Cam let tears fall, but she didn't budge, "Then why Cam? Why are you doing this? You're breaking my heart again Cam!" Goku cried, tears now falling from his eyes, "I Love her Cam. Please, I beg you, I beg you to leave her alone" Cam didn't move. Her eyes pierced down into his and her bottom lip trembled. Goku shook his head, begging her again, and she smiled as if she had given up. Goku became anxious as she pulled the gun from Chichi's head.

"Cam?" he questioned. She smiled and within an instant she pulled the gun to her head, Goku's desperate call for her was dismissed as she pulled the trigger…

There was a loud bang and Goku knew deep inside, that it was over. Her lifeless body collapsed to the hospital floor and that's when the police arrived. Blood spilled out from her head and Goku breathed in relief. He wasn't glad she was dead, only glad that the situation was over and his Chichi was alright. He looked up at her, her body trembling from Cam's actions.

"Baby?" he called, still tearful. She peered down at him, her face overflowing with tears and before he knew it she fell into his arms, sobbing away. He held her, letting his cries merge with hers as he rocked her back and forth.

"Its okay now baby…everything's okay now" he sobbed, his face in her hair.

* * *

Not long after, he found himself in a hospital bed, the bullet gone. It was painful having it removed but it felt so much better now it was gone.

"How are you feeling?" Chichi asked him gently, her fingers stroking his jaw.

"I'm okay" he said. She smiled.

"You know, I really thought she was going to kill me"

"So did I. If she had, I think I would have begged her to kill me to" Chichi warmly smiled, knowing he meant it.

"I'm just glad you're alright now" she whispered.

"Yeah…I'm a tough guy" he said, playfully punching her arm. She giggled.

"I know" she whispered, planting a soft kiss on his lips. He returned it affectionately, wrapping his arms around her. Now, nothing or no one could ruin their relationship…they knew this now as they kissed. They could finally live together in peace…

**_YEAH! THE BITCH IS DEAD! WOOHOO! Sorry about that. I know some of you wanted to personally kill her yourself (Caryl MC for example) but she done it for ya! I think we should thank her for that! Anyhow, the end was a bit cheesy, but heck it worked for me! There's only one more chappie to go peeps! (Starts crying) it's nearly over! WAAAA! SO PLEASE REVIEW TO STOP ME CRYING! WAAAA! (sniffs) thanks for reading xxx_**


	13. The Gift

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only. THE LAST CHAPTER (starts crying)**

**

* * *

**

One Night Stand

Chapter 13: The Gift

* * *

The death of Cam was the news around the streets these days. Her funeral had been three weeks ago, but there were still whispers and talks. Goku and his friends attended her funeral, paying their respects to her. Chichi did end up going to. Goku was the one who hesitated this time. After all, she did shoot him and try to kill Chichi, but Chichi told him she did it because of love. He guessed she was right…a little.

Chichi was in her apartment, helping Bulma pack up her things in cardboard boxes. Bulma was moving out to live with Vegeta now, so Goku was going to come and move in with Chichi. Bulma was bringing out one last box of clothes when Chichi giggled.

"What?" she questioned.

"Look how young we are" Chichi told her, holding up a photograph from the photo album out of Bulma's last boxes. She had been looking through it when Bulma went into her room. Bulma gasped when she saw.

"Oh my word. I forgot all about that one" she said. It was a picture of the two of them at the beach and they had to have been about twelve or thirteen.

"We look so young" Chichi cooed

"I look awful" Bulma corrected with a slight laugh, "Look at how fat I am" Chichi put it back with a giggle.

"I think I'm gonna miss you a lot Bulma" Chichi said to her. Bulma smiled warmly.

"I think I'm going to miss you a lot to Chi" she replied. She pulled Chichi into an embrace, holding her tightly. Chichi struggled within it.

"Oops sorry Chi" Bulma apologised pulling away, "I forgot about that" she said, referring to the bump that just about showed through her top.

"Yeah" Chichi said rubbing her belly.

"I still can't believe you're going to be a mommy" Bulma said, still quite shocked. Goku and Chichi weren't planning to have a baby…it just happened. But, they were happy with the idea and decided they'd keep it. Chichi would have kept it anyhow. There was no way she could abort her child.

She found out about her pregnancy on her birthday to. She was feeling pretty shitty so she went to the doctors before Goku came over to see her. She found out why she felt that way and then went home and told him. He was ecstatic and so happy about it. She was glad of that. Though he bought her quite an expensive gem ring which she wore all of the time might she add, she thought he had already given her the best present in the world…a child…

"So, how's Goku been with this new, responsibility?" Bulma asked, putting the last box by the open apartment door.

"He's ecstatic. He won't shut up about it"

"Well that's a good thing" Bulma told her, "You should be grateful that he wants this. You wouldn't believe the number of guys who have abandoned their girlfriends because they're pregnant"

"Well, Goku loves me, so I kind of knew he wouldn't leave me"

"You know, I agree with you on that" Bulma giggled.

"Woman!" came a yell as Vegeta walked in.

"What Vegeta?" she asked him sweetly.

"Anymore boxes or are you finally done? I can't believe hoe much luggage you have. Most of its damn make-up!"

"I know, but a girl's got to look her best, right Chi?" she said with a wink. Chichi winked back.

"It's just three more boxes Vegeta so chill" He mumbled something about chicks and took two of the boxes down to his car.

"Anymore?" asked Goku as he walked in.

"Oh, just one more but its only small I'll take it with me" Bulma told him as she slipped on her pink jacket. Goku nodded and only warmly smiled when he saw Chichi.

"How are you?" he asked gently as he walked up to her.

"Oh I'm great" she replied with a smile. He beamed back down at her.

"How about this little bump of ours?" he asked, placing his palm on her belly, rubbing it gently.

"Just fine" she told him.

"Good" he replied, briefly kissing her on the lips. They both turned to Bulma who picked up her last box.

"Well, that's it then" she said, peering around at the place as if memorising it one last time.

"Don't worry Bulma; we're only ten minutes away from each other. Besides we work together, we wont be apart that much" Chichi told her.

"I know Chi. Just gonna miss of girlie nights in, watching Grease and gawking over John Travolta's ass" They both Giggled at that.

"Nah, it was Sandy for me" Goku butted in with a wink. The girls laughed again and Bulma walked to the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow Chi okay"

"Okay B, Love you" she said with a smile.

"Love you to girl" she said before walking out and closing the door with her free hand.

Chichi sighed and collapsed onto the couch, Goku soon joining her.

"You alright?" he asked her in a gentle tone, brushing her loose hair with his fingers. She smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah, just going to miss her I guess"

"But I'll take care of you" Goku told her.

"I know you will" she whispered, planting a kiss on his nose. He smiled and leant forward to capture her lips softly, his hand cupping her cheeks as she did. She smiled within the kiss, snaking her arms around his waist as their tongues played together.

After a few long moments they pulled apart for breath, Goku smiling in satisfaction.

"I got something for you" he said with a loving smile. She looked curious.

"Really? What? It's not my birthday or anything. Besides, you shouldn't go off buying me presents. I've told you that" she said as angry as she could, which was very difficult because of the way he was looking at her. He stood up and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"One second" he whispered before disappearing into her room…well, their room now. She sat their anxiously awaiting his return. What could he have gotten her? And why? She smiled when he came back in, his hands free and a smile across his face.

"Let me guess, you've lost it" she said. He chuckled.

"Nope. I got it, but I gotta do a little kinda…ritual thingy…first"

"What?" she asked completely lost. He answered her by lowering himself to one knee, his hand reaching into his back pocket to pull out a small box. She gasped, her hand smacking her mouth instantly with shock. He peered up at her, his eyes deeply looking into hers. He opened the box, her mouth getting even bigger if possible. There was a huge and beautiful diamond ring sitting in the box. She couldn't believe it.

"I guess you're a little shocked huh" he said. She nodded slightly, her hand not moving from her mouth, "I wasn't going to ask you yet, I thought maybe I was taking it too fast. But I'm not. I can't imagine my life without you…without our baby. I love you Chichi, and I will continue doing so for the rest of my life. I want to be with you forever hon" she was crying now, she could feel the tears running down her face. He smiled.

"Chichi…will you marry me?" she squealed in delight and jumped on him, screaming and crying.

"Oh Goku, yes! Yes, I would love to marry you!" she cried, holding him tightly. He laughed and embraced her in return, the ring and box forgotten on the floor for a while. Once the hug was finally over, he took the ring out of its box and slipped it onto her finger, her smile widening as it went on.

"Gosh Goku, it's so beautiful. I love it so much" she said gently, playing with the ring that was there. He smiled, lifting her chin up with his soft fingertips, letting their eyes meet again.

"I'm so glad you said yes. I don't think I could have handled it if you said no"

"You really love me don't you?" she suddenly asked

"You don't know how much" he whispered, kissing her cheek softly, then her forehead, eyelids, nose and chin. She warmly beamed, pressing herself up against him as they shared a loving kiss. She couldn't believe this you know. She couldn't believe this was all happening. She thought for sure she would grow old alone and die that way to. Never did she think she'd find the man of her dreams, marry him and have kids with him to. This was all so much…yet she loved it all. It was a dream come true…a fairytale that would never end and never be forgotten. Little did she know…that's what he thought to…

**

* * *

Well, it's come to an end people. I hope that wasn't too short and fluffy. Heehee, I like a bit of G/CC fluff. So kawai! Heehee, I hope you all review one last time! Please!**

**Thank you so very much to all those who did! (It's time for the list)**

**_Kinoha, TandM, Shadowhawk00, Son Bree, Boozi-bear, Zahraa, Goku's Mistress, Gabyhyatt, Oznerol, Caryl MC, Sofiya05, Super Saiyan 4 Chichi, Lone Saiyan Woman, Wolf, Goku's Little Sister, Fubuplayer2005, Warrior From Beyond, VictorPrimis, Sonjalennon, Dark Storm, SinWiccan, Animegirl159, Gir3000, Kyana, JSinuYasha, Nisha, AnImEpRiNcEsS143, Wynora, Random,_ and_ Miss-Apple-DBZ._**

**I think that's all of you, you wonderful people! I love you all so very, very much! **

**To those who might read in the future: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed reading like I did writing! So bye for now peeps! Hope you read my other stories!**

**Kami bless**

**Gosha xxx**


End file.
